Shadow's Keep
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: Warning: Kind of dark and a little sad. Someone's targeting their group. Fear seems to engulf them as one by one they are attacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story (not the fantasy one, sorry), that's a little bit dark. I'm actually kind of nervous to write this one but here it is. **

**And because I have to put this : I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS! **

**Please enjoy! Thank you!**

**Xion**

The pain had been becoming alot worse, it was getting harder for her to ignore it as days passed without relief. Even now she couldn't hear what her friends were saying. Instead she focused on Axel's warm arm that held her close to him, the scent of his cologne. His tone. It could put her to sleep, even when the pain was ripping through her, just like it was doing now. Her eyes kept closing, each time opening slower as Axel talked to Roxas, Sora, Riku and Namine.

Axel and Xion would be going to the doctor tomorrow, after Axel begged her for about a month until she finally caved in. None of the group pointed out that she was dozing off, after a while they all found out the pain she was enduring, releived that the red head had finally convinced Xion to get it checked.

Xion didn't bother trying to look up, her eyes watered causing everything to get blurry. Barrying her head deeper into Axel's side she slipped into blessed sleep, her body sinking quickly into the painless fog.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Something was shining brightly on her face. She was rocking softly, and Axel's smell was fully encasing her. Barely lifting her lids, she saw the bright blue sky above her. Facing the warmth that was soothing her right side, she saw Axel Escape The Fate shirt pressed up against her. "You didn't have to carry me," she slurred out sleepily.

Gently, Axel placed her in his beat up mustang. "Shhhh. Go back to sleep." He insisted, as he lowered her seat back and placed the seat belt over her lap. His offer was tempting, but Xion was suddenly full of energy. On the dash board, the clock read the time they were suppose to leave to go to the doctors. An uneasy tension fell on Xion's muscles as the pain started to slowly return.

She hated doctors, and hated hospitals more. Every time she would visit a hospital always resulted in death. And doctors only seemed to deliver bad news, she never went to a doctor and hear them say it was just a cold. For her it was always scholiosis, or something to do with her weak lungs. Most of it having to do with her weak body, when she was born she was to small and had to stay in the hospital to be constantly watched. Now, her heart drummed with terror the more she thought of it.

"Xion?" His voice sounded worried but his shocking electric green eyes stayed on the road.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." Even though he wasn't looking she forced a small smile on her face, more for herself then anyone else. Looking around his familiar car, she felt herself wondering why he didn't get a new one. The interior was faded with age and the paint job was worn thin. Being an goverment assasin, they made enough money to buy anything they could ever want, and he still kept this tiny car. Axel would always tell her it had history when she would ask, admiring his beat up car.

Trying her hardest not to think about the upcoming doctor visit or the inevitable pain, she let her mind wonder some more, thinking about when their group first came together. A small smile played on her face, they took a personal pledge when they had joined the small assasin group, shadow's keep. The name never really made sense but she never pointed it out. They all excepted her instantly, their pledge stating they would never leave her , or any member, alone in a time of need. Thinking about it put a real smile on her face, the pain fading as she thought about all of them; Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Cloud, Aerith, Riku, Yuffie, and, of course, Axel. Most of them had started dating, all except Yuffie and Riku, who the group all teased about them getting together.

The car stopped jerking Xion back to reality. Her genuine smile instantly slipped from her face as she saw the tall building, not even able to muster up a fake smile for anyone else. A shiver worked through her body, and suddenly she was in Axel's arms inhaling his scent. "Shhhh, it's okay. Everything's okay." He pulled her back, making her look into his gorgeous green eyes. "You'll be okay." His words didn't ease the stress, but she followed him, holding his huge hand tightly in her small one.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Namine**

The small blonde girl felt bad that Cloud and Aerith were stuck once again in the offie with paper work, but the fear she had in her stomack for her best friend overpowered that. Roxas was softly rubbing her shoulders, trying to soothe her, but Namine still couldn't stop shifting in her seat. Kairi had tried over and over again to reassure her it was nothing serious, but Kairi never took the chance to really get to know the small girl.

Xion was alot shyer then even her, and was lonely up until she met Axel and quickly joined their group. She was their newest and last member, and was most helpful due to her speed and small size. When they had first met, Namine had instantly liked her. The way she would also hide behind her hair, using a curtain of black to hide behind when she was embarassed or nervous. It was those small similarities that drew her so strongly to the girl and made her get close to the girl. Now, Namine felt like she was going to have a panic attack just waiting for news about the girl's 'condition'.

Across the table, Kairi giggled as Sora pulled her closer to him. Only half listening, Namine nodded to something Roxas had said. He was doing most of the talking while Namine sat beside him fretting over the smaller girl. She felt grateful to have him, he always understood her even covering for her at times like this. The amazing blonde even put up with her OCD side, bot getting upset when she reorganized his stuff to calm herself.

Now she stared at him, feeling almost unworthy. Her eyes trailed down to her left hand where a golden ring, that swirled around her fingers with diaminds encrusted in it, wrapped around her finger, not beleiving it was real. Sending up a quick thank you prayer to lady luck, her goddess, she put her hand on the table to admire the ring in the light.

Looking up, she noticed everyone had grown quiet. "Namine? What are you doing?" She looked up at Roxas' sky blue eyes, and her started to tear up. Ignoring the rest of the world, Namine reached up and kissed him. Her heart thudding with happiness, pushing the worry aside for a moment. When she pulled away she heard a soft cough from across the table and saw Roxas' shcked but happy face glowing. "Namine." He whispered it so only she could hear.

Sora softly chuckled and Namine head snapped up noticing the couple across from them. Kairi looked at her with one red eyebrow raised while Sora had a goofy smirk across his face. Instantly, she tilted her head letting a curtain of gold cover the world. Roxas hugged her tightly to him, and she decided not to worry for Xion right now.

After all, Axel was there to protect her.

**So to all of you who actually read this, Thank you. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and there will be more to come. **

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you think (hate it, love it, meh?) because it helps me write, even if the comments are mean. I really hope you all like this story as it contnues and Thank you once again!**

**I send you all lots of love just for reading it, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So there it is. Chapter number 2! I started early on this one because I also want to update my other story. Please enjoy and thank you for reading this!**

**Axel**

It was getting harder to reassure Xion, or himself, that everything would be fine. Her doctor's smile fading after the first test they did on her, and his face aging after every other one after. They had been here for hours and still had no clue to what was going on. With each time the doctors prodded her with needles or asked the same questions she seemed to grow more distant.

He found himself constantly running his fingers through his red wild spikes and trying to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat. "Xion?" Those sky blue eyes looked into his green ones, but he had the feeling she wasn't really seeing him. "Do you want to go to sleep?" For some reason, he hoped she would accept her offer. However, she refused, shaking her head so her black hair wound its way in front of her face. Studying her, Axel felt a wave of shock and fear go through him.

Xion looked utterly alone. They were only a couple feet away from each other but Xion's expression behind her curtain of black hair made held it, like she was the only person left on the planet. Just like when they met. But he thought he had chased it away, assured her that he loved her and would always be there. Without thinking about it he stood up in front of her, leaned down and pulled her chin up so she was forced to look at him. "Xion?" This time he was begging, he wanted her back. His heart ached as her chin started quivering, and her blue eyes grew shinier with water. "Xion." He breathed out her name, relishing the sound of it. It felt nataral to pull her in to his arms, letting her bary her face in his chest. Her delicate arms wrapped around his waist and his heart bounced around with more fear.

"I'm scared." She squeaked out, holding him tighter. Axel didn't have to look to see if she was crying, her voice always became higher when she was. Running his hands through her soft black hair, he resisted to tell her he was to. Afraid. Which was ironic, he was always the first to volunteer for the more dangerous jobs not caring about his safety. And now this short black haired girl shows up in his life and he's never been more afraid. So afraid to lose her or see her in harms way that now he was shaking as well. Life could be cruel.

A soft growling sound interrupted his thoughts, and Xion stiffened. Then giggled. "Was that your stomach?" Axel guessed, Xion nodded looking up at him with pink cheeks. His heart stuttered a bit with wonder and fear. _Afraid_. "You didn't eat at the restaraunt, huh?" This was mostly said to himself but Xion still nodded. "I'm going to grab you something from the snack machine." With a quick kiss he headed to the heavy brown door. "I'll be right back." He want ed to add on that she needed to stay here, as if she'd dissapear. Instead he glanced back at the small girl, and tried to calm his nerves. I'm _Afraid_.

**Xion**

Again her stomach growled, and she giggled. It wasn't really that funny but she couldn't help herself from trying not to laugh. Sitting back on the hospital bed, she let her mind wonder back to Axel. She loved him. ore then she thought she could, which is why he always made her feel so sad. As if all the happiness he brought to her life he could just as easily take away. But, in all honesty, he saved her. From the eternal torment that kept her locked up inside, all alone. Xion smiled.

Lately, she realized he wasn't going anywhere, and that he might just love her back. When she thought about it a strange warmth filled her, just like now. And for a moment, she let that warmth go through he, making her feel like she was glowing.

The doctor, interrupted it, filling her back up with that jagged coldness. With him, he brought pain and memories, and, subconciously, she scooted away from his presence. By now, the doctor looked dead tired, nearly stumbling into their room. Worn brown eyes gazed aroung the room, probably looking for Axel, then settled back onXion.

_Wait! I need Axel! Where is he!?_ The room stayed silent.

Coughing, breaking the tension by adding more onto it, Leon, the doctor finally spoke. "We need to talk," his once cheerful voice softly got out. There it was, the words she always heard from them. Despair clawed at her, trying to sink back into her like before. _Axel, axel, axel_. . . It was the only thing she could use to fight it off. Thoughts of him, his name, his voice, they were the only things that could keep it from being drowned in it.

"Yes?" Words came out, but she wanted to take them back. No, not yes! I need

"So we've run tests, and we found out what you have." The news was bad, Leon was easy to read because he never hid his emotions like Xion used to. Instead, his shoulders slumped and the smile that was on his face earlier looked like it hadn't been there at all. Leon was a down to the point doctor, unlike the others who would try to confuse you he would say it in a way you'd understand or explain it so you could. Normally, she would have appreciated that but now she only felt anger and, of course, fear. "I'm sorry Xion," he sighed sadly like all the other doctors did. "The tests showed that you have a rapidly growing cancer.

"We haven't been able to find where it's started yet, but . . ." This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She would know. But, as if to prove her wrong, the pain came back with a vengeance. Almost as if mocking her for beleiving she could be happy. Doctor Leon's voice was now just background noise, something she couldn't force herself to listen to. Instead she listened to the rising noise in her own mind. Fear quickly gave way to despair.

Looking around, she saw the room was now empty. _Where's Axel? He said he'd always be here, so where is he_? A soft voice whispered in her mind, and then it was silent. There wasn't anyone here. Xion was _Alon_. There wasn't anyone to save her this time.

**Axel**

The elevator didn't move fast enough, and he impatiently pressed the 5 button over and over. Whenever the door opened, so a group could go up with him he glared at them and pressed the close door button. Their expressions ranging from shocked to full out pissed as the metal doors closed in their faced. Under other circumstances, Axel would've found that hilarious. But holding a bunch of snacks and pressing the button, all he could think about was getting to Xion.

His mind kept taunting as he finally ran out of the elevator to her room. Every second he had been gone, he kept having the feeling that she had left. It annoyed him when he got down to the first floor and saw a line to the snack machine, contemplating on just pushing them out of the way. He didn't, in fear of getting kicked out and seperated from Xion.

Wincing at the sound of the door banging against the wall, he nearly cried out at seeing her there. She hadn't left or disappeared, and he was ready to dance out of happiness. "I got you some m&m's and some lays. I also brought you a diet coke, because I thought you could use the caffeine. Sorry it took so long, you wouldn't beleive the lines down there." His rambles didn't even seem to faze Xion, who sat stiller then he had ever seen her. "Xion?" She looked up, but there was nothing there.

That's when he realized he was wrong. When he entered the room she was long gone, leaving only her body behind. "Xion?" With a few long steps, he had her in his arms again, hoping she would come back like usual. She didn't even stir. "Xion!" His voice was louder now, and he held her at arms length and shook her. Blue lifeless eyes stared at him. Without hesitation he pressed his lips forcefully against hers, nearly whimpering when her body didn't react. Deepening the kiss, he prayed to a god that he never had beleived in to give her back. Xion's lips moved without emotion against his. She was gone, again.

_Xion, come back to me. I need you, I-I'm_ _Afraid_.

** So this wasn't so easy to write. I had to put alot of sad emotion into it and, well, it was sad. So thank you for reading this sad chapter. I'm really glad that you did and Thank you!**

**So, I'm going to start this off early. SPECIAL THANKS TO Krajesh for reviewing and following! (She's reading both of my stories which makes me really really happy!). Twili Princess Hyrule Queen for following this story! (She hasn't read my other story and found -and chose- to read this which also makes me happy :D) Thanks so much you two, and to all of you who read this, you guys rock and I send you all my love!**

**Here is where I ask you to review or PM me bc it helps. It points out things that I missed or just inspires me to write more. So tell me your thoughts, whether its mean, nice or constructive! Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. For some reason I kept getting distracted and well I didn't have time for much more then this. So hopefully you guys will enjoy!**

**Axel**

She had locked herself in the bathroom as soon as they walked inside the house. Her voice anwering any questions that he asked, all except what the doctor had said to her while he was gone. A tiny spark entered her eyes when he first asked it, but now they stayed dull and lifeless. There was no reaching her, and she didn't suddenly, magically return.

"Xion. Please, please come out." His begging didn't work, but he couldn't seem to stop. All that fear in his heart, all that hopeless thread at seeing her go back to that lonely shell, it felt like he was about to burst. Burst into pices so small, no one would ever be able to piece him back together. Again, he turned the doorknob, only to have it stick half way through. Again he felt that ache in his chest, and felt air come through his tightened throat as he breathed in. "Just come out, or open the door, please Xion."

There wasn't any sound from the restroom, almost as if her body had disappeared too. The tall red head slowly slid his back down the door. It was hopeless, she wouldn't even answer his calls. He grabbed his red hair and pulled, trying to pull out all of these raw emotions.

Before he knew it, he was crying. Actual salty tears were trailing down his cheeks and he was making these weird gasping noises as his body jerked wildly. With each shake, his body tensed up more causing him physical pain to go along with the whirlwind that was inside of him. Because he didn't think he was going to get her back. In fact, he was lucky to have gotten her before. If it hadn't been for his constant attempts over years to get her feeling alive. And she slipped back. Only this time, she seemed further then she ever was from him.

And this all happened because the doctor had told her something.

He lurched to his feet without thinking about it. The doctor, whatever-the-hell his name was, had told her something that had shaken her back into this state. The keys were in his hands before he decided to look for them, and he was reversing his car before even realizing where he was heading. The doctor's name didn't matter that much to him, he wasn't going to go up to the receptionist and ask her. They would just spew out some crap about patient confidentiality, and refuse to give him the slightest clue as to what Xion had. Hell no, he was a trained assasin, and all he needed was to know what the guy looked like. As for the patient confidentiality? Well, Axel knew plenty of ways to make people talk.

But, for some reason, it didn't occur to him that he might not want to know the answer.

**Xion**

It should've felt worse, being alone in the restroom, but it wasn't. It was the same hollow feeling as when she was with Axel in the car on the ride back. He kept on calling her name, asking her to come out and speak to him. But she couldn't, just his voice was like a dagger stabbing through her stomach. Knowing that he was on the other side of that door felt like agony, because she loved him. Because he might love her to. Because there was nothing she coul do to stop this. Because he was going to leave her alone without meaning to. Because she was going to die.

That last one hurt the most. All this time, she has been dying. Her own body was killing her while she had been happy. Axel had finally given her that hope that she desperatley needed, and now her body seemed to be punishing her, as if she shouldn't be happy. She didn't deserve him.

There was a big mirror in there, pretty lights hanging over it and illuminating her face. Looking in that mirror made her want to scream, to throw something to shatter it. That girl in the mirror looked the same as earlier that day, earlier that month. Her body seemed normal, it could be mistankened as healthy even only a little tired. And yet there were little cells that were destroying her as she stood there. So why wasn't there some big change? Something that screamed that there was a disease slowly eating away at her? Why did she look so goddamned normal?

Outside the restroom she heard a soft shuffle noise. And suddenly Axel was crying. His body was shaking the door very softly, and he sounded like he was trying to be quiet. Just so she wouldn't hear. She walked over to the door, crouching down and putting a hand softly on it. But she still couldn't answer him. Because she was going to die and she didn't deserve him. Didn't even deserve his tears.

After what seemed like an eternity, he got up and left, driving away in his car. A couple of secons later her phone beeped and she scrambled towards it. It was a text from him. Going out for a few. I'll be back so don't worry. I'll be home

He didn't want to leave her. The realization sent a warmth through her chest. She remembered the pact, the promise they all made the promise when entering Shadow's Keep. A blood promise. It made her suddenly grasp her phone as she looked out the window. Blood pacts were meant to be kept, and if you broke the pact hen the punishment was death.

They would keep there promise. After all, it was the only glimmer of hope she could cling to.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Axel**

He didn't want to beleive it. It felt to unreal.

Any time he tried to wrap his mind around it, it seemed unbearable. The doctor had been hard to find but didn't really preach any of that doctor babble. It almost felt cruel the way he said it simply, not even preaching the whole patient protectin policy.

He sat out in the car, just watching their house. Lights that he left on hadn't turned off since he left, but he didn't want to go in and see that Xion was still locked in the restroom. And yet, he didn't know what he would do if he saw her out of the restroom. Didn't know if he could take the sight of her knowing that she was dying. His Xion, the only thing that mattered, was dying.

Just getting out of his car felt different. Everything looked and felt different as if the world changed while he was talking to the doctor. When he opened the door, his heart leapt up. Xion sat on the couch wearing one of his blue oceanic eyes looking at the tv while she seemed lost in thought. But they were her eyes, not the hollow empty ones looking out.

Before thinking about it, he swept his arms around he holding her tight to him, his hear hurting. She was dying, and he couldn't do anything. It made him want to pull out his hair or punch the wall. "I'm so afraid." He whispered, not realizing it. "I love you," he breathed it out, not worrying about the words. Just knowing that he meant them, and that her reaction didn't matter because he no longer had all the time in the world to tell her. She hugged him tighter as well, her body shaking with sobs.

"I love you to." His heart should've soared with those words, but it only ached more. No matter how tight he held her, she was slowly slipping away from him.

**Okay so thank you for reading this! I really want to say something clever here but I'm really tired so I'm just going to say the truth. You guys who read this encourage me to write. You make me want to write, to improve. So thank you.**

**Special thanks to: Twili Princess Hyrule Queen for following. Krajesh for following and commenting (and I'm so so so sorry about the mixup!)**

**Also, thank you Krajes. You really are a good sport-?- and you seem like a genuinly nice person. Your PM's are always so helpful and inspiring so thank you a million times! (He really is awesome)**

**So anyways, thank you all! Please review and let me know what you think. Or PM me. I'll write back and stuff so. Anymays I send you guys my love. Good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. A little bit dark I guess. Hmmm, well I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Kairi**

Namine and Roxas were further off, Namine kept bursting into tears every couple of minutes. The red head felt the urge to pry, but the second she tried Roxas gave the darkest glare. Basically, it was to the point in which Roxas had an urge to protect her.

Waiting for everyone to show up was boring, especially since they were usually on time. Distracting herself would've been easy if Sora hadn't bought a new hand held game. Now, he was stuck to it like glue, any conversation attempts would die with him agreeing to whatever she said to shut her up. At first that had been entertaining because Kairi had asked crazy questions that he would agree to. However, the questions weren't as much fun when she couldn't get him to see what he just said yes to.

So when Riku approached, Kairi instantly jumped up from leaning against the wall. She was happy enough to hug him, but restrained knowing he wouldn't like that. "Where's Cloud and Aerith?"

Riku stared at her for a minute, not saying anything. It was then that she realized the circles under his eyes and the way he was slouching. Before she could ask what was wrong with him, he let out a long puff of air. "They aren't coming." He muttered it, so abruptly that she knew he didn't wabt to be questioned. All of them were looking, even Sora tore his eyes away from his game to look.

"Why not?" Sora had obviously missed Riku's body language, probably still having the game running through his mind. Riku shook his head, looking at the ground. Kairi felt a tremble of fear run through her. Unlike Riku's usual cocky, smooth self, he seemed distant and sad. "Riku?" Sora asked, slipping his game into his front pocket. Walking over to him Sora, being shorter then the silver haired boy, peered into his eyes. "What happened?"

The question hung there, silencing even Namine's sniffles. Sometimes Kairi would wonder how that girl even got into an assasin career, being so emotional and all. But Kairi had to give credit to her strengths, Namine was handy with a knife and could pick locks that Kairi would try to solve by kicking. It still crossed her mind at times like this though, almost annoying her. Of course she liked the girl, but, unlike her, she didn't let emotion or any outside influence get in the way of a job. Kairi also wasn't as shy and wouldn't hesitate to take someone's life if she had to, or it was her job.

"Last night Aerith was found dead near the building." The building was where Aerith worked, her being the one who accepted jobs and planned out the missions. "Cloud found her around one. Her assasin cloak was missing along with a necklace of hers." Everything felt funny, and Kairi had to force deep breaths to get her mind focused again.

"Was it a robbery? Is someone targeting our group?" Roxas' voice rung out over the silence, Kairi looked back and saw he was holding Namine who was crying harder now. Water filled up Kairi's eyes making everything blur, but she refused to cry. Instead she focused on her breathing, trying to block out any thoughts that tryed to wonder out from her grasp.

"Cloud thinks we're being targeted, all of her money and other accesories still on her." There was a soft hissing sound that came from Riku and he ran his hands through his hair. "Whoever did it, did it from behind. Aerith's throat was slit, she didn't even see the person's face." His voice cracked throughout the explanation, and Kairi knew he had seen it with his own eyes. For a second, Kairi thought Riku was about to break down crying himself. And she knew if he did, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Namine's sobs grew louder, but Kairi refused to look back this time, counting her breaths and digging her nails into her palms.

"Let's go." It was Sora's voice, drained from any emotion. There was a long silence, and then Riku nodded.

Looking around, he noticed Xion and Axel's disapearance. "Where are Xion and Axel? Shouldn't they already be here?"

"They couldn't come either." They still sat away from the group, and Kairi was sure Roxas was trying to comfort the crying girl as he talked. "Axel stayed back to take care of Xion. She has-" Turning around, Kairi noticed that Roxas seemed to be in bad condition as well. Which wasn't like the blonde boy at all. "Xion has cancer." Each word weighed on her, and for the first time in her career, tears slipped out of her eyes. Because Aerith was dead and now Xion was dying as well. Because they had made a pact to stay together. Because they were now a family. Looking at the shaking girl, Roxas held her tighter as if to keep death away. "Can you guys handle this. I think we're going to have to pass on this job as well."

"Of course." Her words tasted sour and felt robotic. But she assured them to go. They could handle it, after all they were the first three to start the group in the first place. "Go ahead, let the professionals take care of this!" Trying her best to sound enthusiastic, she watched Roxas throw her a grateful glance as they walked away. "Let's go guys." Her voice echoing Sora's in the same emotionless way as she pushed all that down to process later. Glancing at the saddened boys, she took their arms softly and gave it a squeeze. For now, she would be strong and finish the mission, then she'll let her emotions go.

**Xion**

Axel was pampering her, refusing to let her get up to grab anything herself. Almost as if she were already close to dying. Again, Xion struggled to put those depressing thoughts out of her mind. Letting him hold her as they watched tv, because who knows how long he will have to hold her. Just knowing that the cancer was inside of her seemed to make the pain worse.

When ever she felt close to losing that tiny bit of hope she would repeat their pledge, knowing the price they had to pay if they didn't stick to it. Comforted in the thought that she wouldn't be alone.

Sleep started to seep in as the medicine began to kick in, slowly bringing her into a peaceful black cloud. "I love you," she sighed, letting her head reat on Axel chest. His heart beat sped up, making hers react as well. The words they said that night carried to much pain then, but, for now at least, she let them be happy. He was here and that's all that matters for now. Grabbing his shirt in her fist, she nuzzled into him taking his scent with her into that oblivion.

Somewhere far away a phone rang, but it couldn't reach her to wake her up fully. "Llo?" His voice sending soothing waves of calm through her. "Namine?" Smiling, she realised she wasn't on the mission with them, and in the back of her mind she wanted to apologize. But she was to far off in oblivion now to even hear Axel's voice.

**I hope you liked it. Aerith died and all for this story to be made so. . . I kind of feel bad for not getting into her character more, but it was a little hard to get into her mindset as I wrote this. Anyways, thank you for reading this! It really means alot to me that you took the time to.**

**And Just to let you all know, I don't hate Aerith. I actually really like her. I just didn't know how exactly to do her personality. Plus her death is eventful to the story.**

**Specails thanks: Twil Princess Hyrule Queen- for following the story:Thank you so much! I'm really happy you've enjoyed it! Krajesh: For your inspiring reviews and following my story: Thank you! Times alot : )**

**So leave a review, tell me if you didn't like this chapter. Or PM me. Tell me if you don't like that I killed Aerith or that this chapter was good and caught you by surprise? I dunno please let me know. And thanks to everyone again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5. Not long (at all : /) but there's something in here that you might want to remember, I can't tell though or it would give away a big surprise later on in the story. So enjoy!**

**Axel**

His hands shook violently, almost dropping the phone in his hands. Namine's voice broke apart and sobs rang through the phone. So Aerith was dead, he was just going to have to deal with it. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand through Xion's short black hair, pushing away the thoughts of her death. "Namine? Can you put Roxas on the phone." Focusing on keeping his voice calm he stared at Xion's sleeping figure, pretending that everything was normal. She had fallen asleep on his chest and a urge to wake her up to make sure she hadn't slipped away kept creeping up on him. Axel resisted it, knowing that when she was awake she was in pain.

"Hey." Roxas seemed a bit uneasy as well, Axel could imagine that Roxas was trying to find a way to comfort his girlfriend while pushing his own emotions down. "Crazy night, huh?" Dry laughter followed and from their side of the phone a slammed door could be heard. The blonde boy sighed, but didn't excuse himself off of the phone.

"Is she really-" Okay. Stupid question. He tried again, absent mindedly running his hand through his red mess hair. "When did it happen?" It sounded lame, but Axel didn't know what else to ask. A thousand thoughts were competing for attention in his mind and an almost dizzy feeling seemed engulf him. Rubbing Xion's shoulder lightly cleared it only a little, he would be strong for her.

"They estimated it around midnight." That was usually the time she got off, it was around the time Axel had found doctor Leon. Around the time he found out Xion had cancer. Just a bad night, like Roxas had said. Resisting the urge to dry laugh like his friend did, he instead watched the way Xion's breathed in and out. Every so often her eyes would flutter and she would squirm deeper into his shirt, already having it tugged halfway up his stomach. "It's weird." Finally Roxas spoke, but in a way that freaked Axel out more. "They said that someone came up behind her. That they slit her throat before she even knew she was in danger."

Folding an arm protectivley over Xion, he stared at the wall as if would give him all the answers he needed. Of course, it remained silent as usual. "Do they know who did it?" His voice shook.

"No. Riku and Cloud think we're being targeted by another group. Whoever did it covered up pretty good, managing not to leave a trace after taking both her necklace and her cloak." A long list of curse words ran through his mind at the thought of it. If they were being targeted, then that means all of them were in danger. Xion stirred from his tightened grip around her, blue eyes heavy with sleep. "Cloud saw it. Saw her, I mean. I guess I'm worried about him, she was the only one to make him smile, you know."

Curious blye eyes stared at him, a shadow of pain crossing her soft features. Sliding a finger against her jaw bone, she sighed carrying away the rest of that uncharacteristic dizziness. "When's the funeral?" The blue eyes widened, staring at him in surprise and with more curiosity.

"Tomorrow. Hey, I gotta go. Namine's sick and . . ."

"Go take care of her. Tell her Xion's doing fine." A smile played on Xion's lips when he said that, still causing his heart to beat wildly. It was hard to resist kissing her at times like these, but Roxas was still on the phone. "Wait! How did the job go? Are you guys already done?" He felt idiotic for not thinking about this before hand, mentally he gave himself a face palm as Xion giggled.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku are on it. I really got to go. Bye Axel." With that the line went dead, Axel holding it to his ear for a moment to ward off Xion's questions. Sighing, he relinquished the phone to its holder on the side table next to them.

"Whose funeral?" She said with a yawn, her pink lips pressing together to try and stiffle it.

"Go back to sleep." Trying to lay her head bak down, she sat up straighter shaking her head. Sleep seemed to be trying to take hold of her anyways, but she would push it off for as long as she could waiting for answers. Axel sighed looking at the ceiling. "It's Aerith's. She died last night." Looking to see her reaction, he saw her eyes drooping slowly. Her head tilted back onto his chest and she was quickly asleep, the pills over riding her will. But she heard. And Axel thanked the fact that the medicine would prevent her from processing the information, a small smile forming on her face as she slipped into a dream. Kissing her softly, he squirmed out from under her dialing Cloud's phone number.

**So thank you for reading it! I'm really glad that you did. I think the next chapter will be the funeral, I'm not sure yet. I dunno. But thank you, you guys give me the kick I need to keep writing this.**

**Specails thanks: Twil Princess Hyrule Queen- for following the story:Thank you so much! I'm really happy you've enjoyed it! Krajesh: For your inspiring reviews and following my story: Thank you! Times alot :**** )****_ Again I copied and pasted the special thanks but that's because it's late and I'm only human. But thank you for reading and reviewing and following etc. It all means alot to me : )_**

**Please review or PM me and let me know what you think of how this story is going. Whether you like it or hate it. Every review/PM is accepted! Thanks again and Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A relly long chapter 6. Very dramatic with a big story effecter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Axel**

It was suppose to rain. Judging by the clouds, the forecast seemed to be fairly acurate, thunder humming over the preacher's voice. Rain drops hadn't fallen yet but it was only a matter of time. Axel was aware that he was looking at everything but the coffin. Looking at the preacher with the gray hair and sad eyes or looking at Riku's bowed head. But mostly looking at Cloud, standing the furthest from the group he just stared at the wooden box.

Now looking at him, Axel understood why he wouldn't answer any calls, turning off his phone so he wouldn't hear the constant ringing. The look in his eyes said it all, he was broken. There was nothing that anyone's words could do to piece him together or bring her back. Axel wondered if that's how he would be when it was Xion in the coffin instead of Aerith. Stumbling back, Axel felt his face crumple because he felt it would be wose then what Cloud should be feeling. Cloud loved Aerith, but Axel couldn't imagine anyone being able to love someone else as much as he loved Xion.

It was the thoughts he had been trying to push away; Xion's inevitable death. There was no way around it, the cancer was spreading to fast and Leon had been very direct with the most likely outcome. Offering the usual chemotherapy and some new thing that doctors were trying, he told them it would still probably fail. Her percentage at living was around thirty. The more time that passed the more the number would dwindling. Reaching zero percent with her last breath.

Now looking at the death box was to unbarable. This time he stared at the ground, the drone of the preacher's voice was just background noise. Namine's soft crying joining it as she got a little louder and Roxas' soft whispers as he tried to console the small girl. Right now Axel wanted to fold Xion into his arms to try and hide her from this fate, to hold her as long as he could.

She had stayed home though. Her pain had been excruciating, tears sliding down her cheeks as she slept. Insisting for her to lay in bed until he got back, Axel had almost skipped the funeral to take care of her. But Xion refused, wanting one of them to be there to support Cloud. Giving her the strong medicine, Axel had kissed her feverish head as she drifted into her medicated sleep. An urge to see her, to make sure she was alive, almost made him turn and leave. But he knew she wouldn't let the cancer win that easily and she wouldn't want to die alone. That thought hurt more, clenching his fist to try and block it out.

"Axel?" Namine sniffed, Roxas attatched to her by the waist. Everyone but him and Cloud were heading up to the chuch for the service. They would bary the body after, with only Cloud there to see. Nodding he followed them up the stairs but stopped at the huge doors. Turning around, Axel saw that Cloud was still in the same place as he was for the preachers words.

Cloud's sudden movement kept Axel from walking back up to tell him the service was about to start. All of Clouds movements were unusually slow, moving as if under water. Standing by the coffin, Cloud lay a hand flat on the top of the lid and bowing his head. Staring at him, Axel felt that sinking feeling in his chest. The tall blonde's shoulders began to shake. Realizing that he was crying Axel felt the need to turn away. But he couldn't. Frozen to the spot, he watched in on this private moment trying not to think about Xion. Pushing off from the wooden box, Cloud took out a silver pocket knife and started carving something along the side of the box. Curiosity pushed at Axel from all sides. Pushing it away, Axel pulled the heavy doors closed shutting off the view from Cloud.

Riku came running around the corner as he finished. "Have you seen Cloud? He's suppose to start the service with a speech."

"He's outside." The words forming before he could think them.

"Thanks." Reaching out to pull on the doors, Axel threw an arm up in front of him, blocking the way. "Axel?" Annoyed, Riku went to go around the taller boy. This time Axel moved to where he was standing directly in front of the silver haired boy. "What the hell? This isn't the time for your dumbass humor." His temper was worn down quickly at the day's events. Both green eyed boys glared at each other, neither moving out of the way of the other. Movement flickered behind Riku, a soft sniffle loud in the quiet entry room.

"Do you think that I would really be playing a game like that? Especially now, of all the of time in the world." Just barely keeping from smacking the silver haired boy, Axel's glare intensified. "He need to be alone right now. Not talking in front of a buch of people he wouldn't pick up his phone for. Just give him some time to be out there with her, that's all he needs." Again, the other person in the room sniffled but listened to their private conversation without trying to hide from them. Riku opened his mouth to argue some more but Axel cut him off quicker. "In all honesty, do you think Cloud really cares about this memorial thing. He probably doesn't give a flying fuck if everyone is waiting on him. So back the hell off."

Before things could get ugly a small hand grabbed Riku's arm. Sniffling again, Namine pulled him back a little bit. "Come on." Her soft voice amplified by the silence. "I'll give the opening speech, I can just use my speech I was going to give in her memory now." Giving him a soft smile, she tugged on his arm gently. Riku's green eyes narrowed and then he sighed, giving in to Namine's requet.

Mouthing a silent thank you at Namine, he was surprised to see her smile. Tears still dripped out of her blue eyes but she was holding back to resolve the two boy's conflict. Most shocking was her restraint. Handling it calmly but still crying out the saddness at the cruelty of the world. Looking at the heavy wooden doors once more, Axel turned to follow them. Hushed whisper's in a room up ahead could be heard as they got closer. All Axel could keep thinking was that the world was cruel and it would always be this way.

**Cloud**

She was dead.

Everything pointed to that fact. The coffin, the preacher talking about an after life, and the fact that she wasn't there standing next to him. And because she was dead everything seemed to dull. Their colors draining as her life had been taken from her. Everyone had already walked into the church, the one that Aerith would walk in just to see the pretty stained glass. Her favorite window was the one with the white rose, the room everyone was walking into to say nice things about her.

Walking into that wooden bed that ensnared her body, Cloud couldn't seem to find the energy to move any faster then barely moving his feet. But the coffin seemed to move towards him quicker then he realised. Placing a hand over the lid he imagined that he could feel her one last time. Imagining the peaceful look on her face as she lay stiller then she had ever been before. A sleep she would never return from.

Tears escaped his eyes without permission. Sobs shook him and made his breathing jagged. She used to strongly beleive in a holy being, one of the reasons why she loved this place. For a while Cloud had been convince, thinking he saw it in her eyes and smile. But he was all out of that faith she was full of. He was torn.

Taking out his pocket knife that Aerith had given him, he started to cut letters across the coffin's wooden side. More tears falling down his cheeks as he kept carving. A thud echoed across the graves, those heavy door having been closed. Cloud made no move to join everyone inside, just kept carving the words he had meant for her. His wedding band still on his finger, because he wouldn't let her go. Every part of his life had revolved around her and he couldn't just let his very being go out. His body ached as it tensed up against his shaking, not used to this emotion.

Soft foot steps were starting to approach him and an uncontrolable anger went through him. He didn't care if he was suppose to start the service, that he was suppose to give a speech to remember the past. Unlike anyone else, he didn't need help remembering. Memories of her crawled through his mind. Thoughts filled with Aerith's smile, her sparkling eyes that were filled with life, her laugh. Her words serenading him when there was silence, her face flashing up when he blinked. All those times he spent with her clouding any other thought he could have. All those memories sticking because he would never be able to make another one with her.

Looking up, he saw the church doors were still firmly shut. Turning around, he saw a cloaked figure slowly walking toward him. A pink design of a heart going through a heart on the figures chest. His knees almost gave out, grabbing the wooden edges of the coffin to support himself. "Aerith?" He asked, looking at her as she walked toward him. She didn't answer and Cloud wanted to pull the hood away to reveal her face. But Aerith was dead.

The grip on his knife tightened as that sick realization hit him. This wasn't his Aerith. This was the man who had killed her, who had taken her away from him. All rationality was clouded by his relentless rage. Cloud threw himself at the figure only catching his leg with the knife as the fidure had attempted to dodge.

Water started to fall from the sky, draining any blood that would fall from the person's leg. A sudden gasp of pain came from it's mouth, high pitched. She stumbled back, reaching into Aerith's assasin cloak to pull something out. He lunged at her again, but she stepped back holding something in front of her. Clouds eyes widened as it went through him sending in waves of pain. Twisting it around, she pulled it out and did the same move twice more leaving three holes in his stomach. The blood on her sword being washed off by the poring rain,

Falling backwards as she pushed him, she stood over him looking at the coffin. Black was starting to cloud his eyes as his shirt was more soaked with blood then the pouring rain, his blood spilling into the earth beneath him. Death was falling in quickly. The figure grabbed his arms in her gloved hand and, picking up his knife off of the ground, started to carve something alng the underside of his arm.

A flash of something swung across her neck as she was leaned over his arm. When she let go, Cloud grabbed at it. Pulling back the figure pushed his arm back forcefully, breaking the necklace's hold on her neck. His fist brushed the wooden coffin as it hit the ground, Aerith's necklace tightly within his grip.

No one would be able to identify the figure, the cloak hiding all her features. But a comfort seemed to wash through Cloud as he brushed Aerith's coffin again. He closed his eyes one last time, letting the breath seep from him.

**Namine**

The service had been going for an hour and there was still more people waiting for their turn to commemorate to Aerith's memory. Cloud never came in, probably to painful for him to hear all of this thrown back at him.

Her stomach began to hurt, a sudden feverish hot running along her forehead. Running to the nearest restroom, she heaved out all of her breakfast. It was weird because she felt instantly hungry afterwards. In fact, she was always hungry now, getting a little bit chubby from how much she ate. It wasn't to the point where she couldn't hide it anymore, but she really did need to cut back on the calories. Without warning, she was leaning over the toilet, sick again.

"Namine?" Roxas called out from outside of the restroom, following her as she fled the room. All day he had been comforting her, which caused more tears to fill her eyes. She knew he also had to be upset, but he hid it all away just to protect her, again. Tears started to slip down her eyes as she thought about him and every kind thing he had ever done for her.

"I'm fine. just a little sick." Yesterday had been the worst for her, her cries only making her more ill. The whole day Roxas had pampered her, only stopping for five minutes to talk to his best friend, Axel.

He walked in there, instantly feeling her head. His hand felt warmer then head and he frowned as if trying to put the pieces together. Namine giggled, a few tears spilling from her eyes. Instantly wiping them off, Roxas pulled her close to him. "We're going to the doctor's tomorrow, okay?" She nodded, knowing Roxas would find a way to drag her to the doctor's if she argued. When he was concerned about her nothing would stand in his way. Not even Namine herself.

"Okay. Do you mind if we go. I'm kind of sleepy.."

"Of course not." Kissing the tip of her nose, he slowly let her go from his hold. "Let me just say a farewell to her family and wish them well." Placing the keys to the car in her hand, he turned around to leave the girl's restroom. "Warm up the car for me. I'll be there in acouple of minutes." And he was gone, walking toward the main room where sad music was playing loudly. Axel had just started his speech when Namine had ran out and she fel bad for leaving but didn't want to fall asleep while someone was giving their respect. It would probably be considered rude to everyone, but Roxas, who sat around her.

Using her body to push the door open, she saw Cloud lying down on the grass with his eyes closed. Namine felt that same crushing feeling she felt when she saw him standing silently at the funeral. Running over to comfort him, she saw something dark staining his white button up shirt.

A scream escaped her throat as she knelt down next to him. Her body shook as she saw the words that were carved into the coffin: _I will love you forever. Beyond space, time and even death. -Cloud._ On his arm the word forever had been carved roughly, his hand gripping the stolen necklace. Another scream tore from her throat, she tore off the jacket that Roxas had given her to keep warm in during the service to cover up the three holes in his body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was to late, his body cold to the touch. But she couldn't stop trying.

People's loud voices were coming up behind her but she wouldn't turn. Couldn't look away from Cloud's torn up body. Grabbing at he shoulder's, Roxas lifted her and baried her face into his chest. "He's dead. He's dead, oh my god!" A hysterical shaking had taken over her body as she clung to Roxas. "Oh my god!" Clinging to him, she heard herself repeating it but clung to Roxas mentally. Protecting her from seeing the boy's fallen form.

**So thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you enjoy it enough to keep reading it. So: THANK YOU! : D**

**I do not hate Cloud or Aerith or any other character. I love them all, it's just part of the story : ) And I don't meant to offend or hurt anyone.**

**I had actually written this last night and then my computer froze erasing all the progress I had done (which was about 90 percent). While this happened I felt really upset. I don't like to keep anyone waiting for long so I wrote it tonight. Also, thank you Krajesh. Your PM was a little uplifting on my um, bummingness :)**

******Specails thanks: Twil Princess Hyrule Queen- for following the story:Thank you so much! I'm really happy you've enjoyed it! Krajesh: For your inspiring reviews and following my story: Thank you! Times alot :**** )****_ Again I copied and pasted the special thanks but that's because it's late and I'm only human. But thank you for reading and reviewing and following etc. Thank you, thank you, thank you : D_**

******Please review and let me know what you think. Hate it, love it, don't really care? Please let me know it would be much appreciated : )**

******Thank you again, everyone, and goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So a smaller chapter then last. Chapter #7, enjoy!**

**Roxas**

She was kicking her feet, her head down waiting for the doctor to come back out. She had several shots taken and a urine sample, which was a little strange but he didn't question it. "Namine?" His voice sounded strange to him, he felt as if he were fighting to keep her with him though. After Xion and Aerith's death she wouldn't stop crying and after the horror she saw at the funeral she seemed to be drifting off when not continually speaking. It scared him.

"Yes?" Her voice always sent a wave of adrenaline through him. No one understood why he put up with her string emotions but he couldn't imagine living without her. Even she would ask him why he stayed with her, almost trying to convince him to leave her. He would always tell her he wouldn't give up on them, grabbing her tightly to him each time. As if she might choose to leave him. Now she met his blue eyes and started to chew on her nails, her usual sign of nervousness.

"It's probably just a cold." The blonde just nodded causing Roxas to feel the same nervousness. "Come here." Lifting his arms out to her she obliged, sitting in his lap. Nuzzling her neck to make her giggle, a blush started to crawl up to her face. Blue eyes flashing from her soft giggles, he squeezed her sides making her squeak in protest. His heart leapt at the sound. No one under stood, but no one else had her like he did. If they did they would see that those emotions were a small part of her, that they just helped put her together. It was everything that attracted him, her smile to her voice. And it was all his.

The door swung open and the doctor started to chucle at their embrace. Namine instantly squirmed out of his hold, her face growing even redder. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, laughing as she sent a glare at him. "So, Namine? Your not sick. " A smile played on the girl's face.

"So, what is it?" His voice was slightly annoyed at her evasiveness and the fact that she made Namine move. Tifa, the doctor, smiled a bit large, almost smirking at them.

"You two are going to have a baby!" The words shocked Roxas, not being able to speak. A excited squeal came from beside him and a body tackled him off of his chair. Her blonde hair made a curtain around their faces and she pushed her lips to his. A soft cough came from where the doctor was standing. Namine instantly sat up, sitting on Roxas' stomach and pinning him to the floor.

"Sorry." Her giggle came up but she wasn't blushing like usual. Instead she seemed to glow, a huge smile plastered to her face. Roxas had known she wanted a baby, but the way she seemed so excited caught him by surprise. Still pressed to the floor, he moved a little trying to get Namine to realize he was there, she only giggled as he squirmed. "I'm just a little excited." Her voice sang out, that happy tone making Roxas heart lift. Despair seemed to be far off of her mind. It made his heart lift at the thought.

"It's fine. You can leave if ou want." The doctor looked at Roxas, still under Namine, and chuckled. Closing the door behind her, Namine instantly jumped up.

"We're going to have a baby." Saying it as if trying out the words, she turned around to face the blonde boy. He stood up slowly, just as she leapt at him. Her arms circled around his stomach. "We're going to have a baby," she squealed, her voice filling he small room.

Doubts crept into his mind, words like to young and not ready echoing through him. Looking at her face the doubts were quickly erased, her smile quickly warmed any cold part filled with those questions. Blue eyes stared at his, sparkling with joy, her voice echoing in him now. Kissing her fore head, her pink lips turned up into a bigger smile. "I told you it wasn't anything bad." He teased, delighted in hearing her giggle again.

**Xion**

"A godmother?" Namine's voice was filled with total joy, breaking out in giggles ater every few sentences. Xion knew she always wanted a child, a little girl to obsess over. Reality seemed unfair, and, for a second, Xion felt anger run through her. It wasn't fair that she went to the doctor's and came home with cancer but when Namine did it she went home pregnant. Quickly removing that sudden anger, Xion was replaced by a deep saddness. "Of course I will be. But are you sure? After all, I'm . . ." She still couldn't say the words, as if not admitting death would keep it away.

"Yes, your my best friend. And your going to beat this. Everything will be fine." The girl lived in a world made up of happiness right now, not letting anything sad puncture that perfect bubble of hers. Xion let out a slow sigh, not able to correct the blonde. At least one of them could pretend. Just then Axel walked into the room and saw her expression. Reaching out to grab the phone, Xion shook her head.

"Well, I have to go. Tell Rox congrats for me." The girl chirped out a confirmation along with a farewell, her voice loud against the silence on Xion's side. "It was Namine." Looking up into Axel's worried eyes, she felt a soft hiccup-like noise come out of her instead of heard it. His arms instantly went around her as she started to cry. Her body shook as he made soft shushing noises, brushing her hair as he held her to him.

"What did she say?" He finally asked when all the soft hiccup sounds halted and the tears had dried. Her heart felt heavy again, no longer feeling anger. Resigned to it's fate of despair.

"She wants me to be a godmother. They went to the doctor's today, and apparently the doctor said she was pregnant." Xion refused to break out into more of those hiccup like sobs, instead barying her face into Axel's arm. The red head started to pet her back, trying to comfort her although he seemed confused.

"What's wrong with that? It just mean's your close to her and that she trusts you."

Without warning, she stood up. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as Axel stared at her shocked. "You don't get it. This makes everything harder!" Her hands were balled into fists as she looked at him through her blurred eyes. Axel opened his outh to speak but she cut him off. "Don't comfort me! I don't want to hear it. I'm dying. Axel, I'm dying, I can't be a godmother." Her voice broke off. He looked as if she slapped him, his eyes staring through her instead of seeing her now. Xion couldn't take it, slamming the bedroom door as she ran into it.

I'm _dying._

**Thank you for reading it. You guys make the worst day into good days. Frowns into smiles. So thank you for reading this. : )**

**So yesterday I caught up on my sleep (which was much needed). It was pretty amazing, I didn't know how tired I really was ^.^ So I'm back and wanted to update.**

**Special thanks: Krajesh: for your PM's, reviw's and following my stories. Thank you so much : ) Your an amazing friend! Twili Princess Hyrule Queen: You've followed my story and reviewed which is more then inspiring. I'm grateful to have someone like you reading so thank you : D And *new* Vexusthe Thief: Thank you for finding and following and reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'm really happy to have you here along with everyone else and I'll do my best to keep the story entertaining. ^.^**** Thankyou!**_** No copy and paste this time. Thank you guys once again. Your all amazing people who deserve awards for amazingness! Thank you!**_

**So here's where I ask you to review or PM me. The comments help. Criticism or constructive. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is in Riku's POV ^.^ Why? To build his character! **

**Riku**

Yuffie stood against the brick wall, her arms crossed. They both had their cloaks on, Riku's design was sown in silver while Yuffie's was a dark green. Her face was fully enveloped in the shade of the hood making talking to her like talking to a shadow. "You have the tape?" His voice floated through the quiet alley and he mentally scolded himself for speaking so loud.

Hands reaching into her cloak, she pulled out a dvd. Scribbled writing was etched on the top. Black gloves handing it to new black gloves. "Don't you have a heart? He died two days ago." Her voice was quieter, and it shook with the grief of her words. Riku felt bad for her. For once she looked vulnerable, her hands gripped into fists so she would keep from crying. Aerith was a friend of theirs but Riku had the feeling Aerith's death had almost given the strong girl hope. That hope causing her to be Riku's main suspect. But Cloud's death didn't exactly fit into that part.

"Thanks." Turning around, he felt a hand grab his upper arm.

"It was the same person. The person who killed Aerith killed Cloud to." This time her voice was a little louder, but she didn't seem bothered by it. A strand of her black hair fell out of the hood and he willed himself not to tuck it back into place. Her voice was desperate, pleading Riku to fix it.

"And your sure?" The pressure everyone was putting on him was almost unbearable, everyone expecting him to know who had done this. At times he wanted to shout that this wasn't his responsibility, especially now. But her hand on his arm tightened at the sound of his voice, sharper then he had ever spoken to her. Sighing, he turned back around to face the face hidden in the shadow.

"Yes. The person was wearing her hood." There wasn't any need to ask whose hood it was, because there wasn't any real confusion. A hiss came out from his teeth and he was glad that he made Yuffie steal the tape. They definatley didn't need the police seeing the camera's version of what happened. Explaining to the police that they were assasins wasn't high on his to-do list. Her hand released his arm as she slowly leaned back against the wall. Listening to her voice was like a painful spike through him, another demand to fix what's irreparable and know things he was trying to figure out as well. Everything didn't seem worth it, and all he wanted was to quit and move some place so far away no one would find him. "Are you going to find out who did this?"

It was her voice that reminded him why he had to stay. Because she caused him the most pain but was the only thing chaning him to this god forsaken place. "Yes, I'm looking into it." Even he could hear the tiredness in his voice, but it wasn't as if she cared. Yuffie's shoulder started to shake and gasping noises were coming from her cloak as her arms folded around her abdomen. He couldn't find it within himself to comfort her, to even hold her anymore because she would never return the favor. And he had known this all along, like a masochist he came to her for pain. "And I suspect you are looking into this as well." Her body stood up straight but the gasping noises came out louder. He hurt her. But this time he didn't feel so bad instead feeling a little lighter. Almost smiling at that small difference.

After composing herself she was fully facing him, probably glaring. "Yes, if you must know, I have my suspicions." Riku laughed at her short tone, ringing way to loud in the abandoned alley.

"Compose yourself." His tone dripped acid as it echoed off the close brick walls. That guilty feeling still stayed away as if finally giving him a break. "This," hands gesturing at her, "isn't how an assasin acts. You need to clear your head before taking on a mission. Even if your crush just died." That was a low shot and he knew it.

"He wasn't my crush!" High pitched and way to loud she punched him, her fist knocking the air out of him. As if realizing what she did, she stepped back and hid her fist behind her back. "Just because you've never felt love doesn't mean you can judge others on it. In fact, it gives you no say in it at all." Quickly stalking off, she turned around at the end of the alley. "I can't wait until you find someone to love and your heart gets broken. I hope they are taken away from you just like Cloud was taken from me."

She stood there waiting for a response. "My hearts broken by the same girl everyday, but she wouldn't notice because all she notices is herself and her problem." Acid mixed with venom all shot at her. Yuffie's body stiffened in surprise, most likely realizing who he was talking about. "And, for your information, Cloud was never yours. He was Aerith's, and that is something you couldn't change no matter how hard you tried." She didn't move or speak, a confirmation that she knew who he had been talking about. Riku turned and walked the other way, not caring if it was a dead end. He would climb the wall if it meant getting away from here, from her.

"Riku." Voice pleading, he stopped but she said nothing. Not hearing any footsteps coming up to him he began walking again. "Wait! Riku!" Demanding again, only demanding what she wanted and never caring for him. He was done.

"I don't want to hear it. I said I'll look into the case. Now go." For a few minutes he stared at the darkness along the alley, then back to the opening. She wasn't there anymore. It felt as if she never had been there at all. His body hurt on the inside but his own words repeated themselves to him. Composure. That was all he had left now. No one else could see that and no one would understand. Not that it mattered. People could call him 'heartless' or 'emotionless' but they wouldn't understand. If they did, he wouldn't be so alone right now.

But no one would, so here he was. Nothing but his composure to keep him going.

**Thank you for reading this : D It's been amazing to see people responding to the story and I'm so grateful! Thank you so much ^.^**

**This is kind of sad. It was really easy to write but it saddens me a bit. Kind of funny because I wrote him like this : / But he loves someone who loves someone else. Loving someone who will never love you in return is just a sad thought I guess. This will explain how he's so collected though so I hope you enjoyed it : )**

**Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- *NEW* thank you for finding this and I'm really glad you've enjoyed it. Super glad! So thank you : D**** _*Tehe no copy and paste*_And thank you to all who enjoy this story, you guys are amazing!**

**Please review/PM because I do read them and they help me so much. I also answer them if they seem like they need a response! Tell me what you think: hate/love my version of Riku? (and maybe why you hate/love this Riku)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9! Enjoy ^.^**

**Axel**

They hadn't spoken to each other since the fight, Axel feeling almost shell shocked. She had spoken the forbidden thought, the truth. And facing it was one of the hardest things he could have possibly done. But now he was forced to. Two days passing with silence from both of them. It was killing but at the same time comforting. The pain started to feel nataral.

Sometimes he would hear Xion's soft sniffles against the harsh silence but that was the only break from it. His voice stuck in his throat, her name stuck in his mind. This felt like a punishment to him, though he didn't know why, but he felt he deserved it. Xion had walked past him only to get food not saying anything as well. She was in their room but it felt as if they were already miles apart, a distance he couldn't reach. A thought struck him sending the familiar tendrils of pain through him. What if this is how it's like when she's gone? He could barely stand the distane now, almost pulling his hair out when she ignored him. It occured to him that he hadn't spoken to her either.

Running to the bedroom door, he slammed it open. For a moment he couldn't find her, his eyes quickly sweeping the room a sense of panic flooding through him. Her small form was huddled on the floor in a corner. "Xion." It came out as a whisper, but she looked up instantly. Tears were running down her face, her hands clutching something to her chest. Sobs started to shake her, no longer the cute hiccuping sounds, as she stared up at the tall red head. Axel leaned down next to her, and started to rock her on his arms.

"Axel?" She sounded confused as if she hadn't expected him to come. A soft whimper came out of her throat which made a flash of pain go through the red head. He thought he was used to it but the way his throat tightened still surprised him. This answered his question, it would be much worse when she was gone. Long arms gripped around her tighter as the pain intensified. For some reason he could keep the tears in, although he felt he might burst keeping it in. "Axel." Her voice siged, hands loosening their grip on the shiny object. They were still in the shadow so he couldn't tell what the object was. "It hurts," she whimpered. At first he thought she meant the cancer that was eating through her, but then realized her hands weren't shadowed. A small stream of blood ran through her fingers as she closed her grip back on the object.

"Xion!" Prying her hands open, he took the silver dagger they kept in between the matress from her hands. It was supposed to protect them in case they were attacked while sleeping. Now long deep cuts were oozing from her hands where she had gripped the blade, the handle broken off. He didn't think to ask how it was broken, instead carrying the small girl into the restroom.

"I was so scared. I thought you didn't love me, I-I thought you were going to leave me alone." Breaking out into those hiccup sobs, Axel ran her hands under hot water until the bleeding was just small drops of blood that escaped the cuts. Taking out a long white bandadge he started to wrap her hands in the gauze. Wincing as he kept it tight, Axel lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the now bandadged palms. More hiccup sobs came from the small black haired girl, her entire frame shaking.

"I could never stop loving you. You can't just leave me like that, Xion! What would I have done if I were to late? If you were already-" He still choked on the word but Xion's gaze stayed on him. Her eyes were guarding her emotions but more tears sliupped out. Axel pulled her to him, his own tears falling now. The darkness outside like a blanket of grief.

**Sora**

He had barely been able to sit still, Kairi laughing at his anxious expression. Her laugh sent jolts of more energy and nerves through him. They had just parked at Sunset hill, Kairi walking to slow for Sora's rapid pace. He couldn't feel frustrated because of the suuden fear that twisted his stomach.

"What are you so excited about, Sora?" Blue eyes locking with his, she twisted her head the way that drove him crazy. A blush started to creep on his face as he looked away scratching his head as if to prove he wasn't. She giggled, obviously seeing his lie. This only made the brunette's blush turn redder, grabbing her hand he started to run her up the hill. "Sora! Slow down. We've been here hundreds of times." The red head said between laughs but didn't make any attempt to slow him down. "What's the rush?"

"You'll see when we get there!" His voice sounded childish, energy and excitement dripping out of him. It didn't take long. To Sora the time felt to short, and he wished he hadn't ran with her. Kairi was bent over, slowly catching her breath. Blue eyes twinkled up at him behind her curtain of red hair, making his heart skip a beat. Trying to control his breathing, he touched his pocket but found it empty.

"Well it is beautiful." She said, walking to the railing and looking at the city with the ocean behind it. The view was amazing, now if he could only find that box. Frantically patting his pockets, he felt they were still empty. Sora's heart fell as he realized it was still in the car, under the seat hidden from view. As usual, he forgot the most important thing. "So what was it you wanted me to see?" Turning around, she laughed lightly at the expression on his face. "Sora~, did you lose your phone again? " Singing it out, a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. Giggling, he knew she thought that Sora sighed because she was right.

"Yeah, I left it in the car. Be right back?" Kairi nodded and he turned away running down the hill. His heart not beating fast from the running but from his own excitement. The setting sun warmed his back as he reached his car. _Today was the perfect day_, he thought. Opening the car he picked up the small black box and after a couple of minutes catching his breath, he started to jog back up the hill side.

**Thank you for following the story! I'm so thrilled you all like it ^.^ If it weren't for you guys I would have given up on this story so thank you all!**

**Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_**So semi copy and paste : )**_

**Please review /PM and thanks for all the support! I reallly am grateful : ) So tell me what you think of this chapter, I love all of your perspectives : D Thank you again and Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the late update! School just started and I haven't had any time so I'm really sorry. Here is chapter 10! . . . sorry . . . **

**Kairi**

Letting the warmth from the red sun go through her, she let everything from this week float away from her. Sora always seemed to cheer her up, taking her to kiddy places or some romantic surprise. Like now, he suddenly dragged her in the car and suddenly they were racing up the hill side. He forgot his phone, like usual, but Kairi really wanted to be standing next to the brunette. Light shone off the city and the ocean that roared behind it, everything singing a peaceful note.

Her heart raced as she heard footsteps slowly walking up behind her. She didn't turn around, hoping Sora would hug her from behind like he usually did. Instead he walked up just out of her vision. Keeping as still as possible her nerves were suddenly intensified. The calming wind didn't help, just made her stomach float with more excitement. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Kairi turned around shocked, a small figure shrouded in cloaks walking up next to her. Annoyance ran hrough the red head as she crossed her arms. The black cloak enfolded the girl, masking any feature she might have to the slightly oversized outfit. That excitement that filled her so suddenly quickly turned to dread at the thought of an assignment. Usually she was up for a challenge, but this week had left her drained. But the girl didn't say anything, just leaned against the railing as if she were also looking at the view. Folds of cloth hid her hands out of sight, which Riku would have pitched a fit about. Although Kairi knew Riku probably wouldn't notice it, he didn't show emotions but she knew this was just as rough on him. She still didn't understand how he was already assigning them jobs. It felt to soon.

"Well." The girl didn't move, just kept staring down at the city. Frustration was slowly growing as the girl continued to ignore her. "What do you want?" A soft chuckle escaped the girl's throat at Kairi's impatience. Feeling her face grow warm, she balled her fists to keep from punching the girl. Knowing Yuffie was the one who usually liked to annoy everyone else, she almost struck her anyways. If she could see the enblem then she probably would have, but if it was Namine she would feel the guilt from it later.

"Who said I wanted anything? Maybe I just wanted to enjoy the view." Trying her hardest to keep calm, which was becoming exceedingly difficult, she let a shaky breath escape her lips.

"Obviously your not here to enjoy the view. Now what does Riku want?" Her breathing exercises weren't working out so much, venom easily heard in her voice. Instead of flinching the girl let out a high pitched giggle which made Kairi's teeth grind together. Grabbing the girl's arm roughly she turned her toward herself, no longer caring if it was Namine. The girl was light and didn't resist Kairi's grasp on her arm but turned as if waiting for this reaction from her. It annoyed Kairi even more that she seemed to read her so well, and she let go of her arm just as roughly. "Quit the games. It isn-" Her eyes caught on their groups ensignia. Only it was a light pink colored. Her knees started to buckle at the realization.

"I guess your right, time to quit playing around." She giggled as she said it and took a step toward Kairi. Taking a step back, Kairi realized she was trapped. Only two options being over the hills cliff or the way they came, and judging by how she was able to take down Cloud, this girl was able to keep up if Kairi made a run for it. Popping her knuckles she took a step back as the girl took another one forward. Reaching back, Kairi realized that she had forgotten her knife in Sora's car. Her heart stopped at the realization. "Although I feel a little bad to ruin such a happy moment. I really didn't want to ruin his proposal but I don't have enough time to be choosy, and, well, you are alone now. And who knows when I'll have a chance like this again."

Something the girl said froze Kairi. Sora was going to propose to her. Her legs felt weaker while her body fought over fear and elation. And now he might not get the chance to. A need to stay alive, just to hear those words, filled the red head. "I won't be that easy to kill." Narrowing her eyes at the small girl, she still couldn't intimidate her.

"I wouldn't expect any less. But your chances at winning are pretty slim." Brandishing the knife Kairi had thought she left in the car, she walked closer to the red head. "And getting smaller at the second." Darting toward her Kairi moved but was surprised at the sudden pain across her stomach. A big cut started to leak from it, her blue short torn around the cut. "I won't miss this time." Holding the knife out she ran at Kairi again, and Kairi knew that she wouldn't last long.

**Sora**

A figure in a dark suit walked by him as he darted back up the hill, a limp in the small person's step. Ignoring it, he pushed himself harder to climb up the hill. Excitement and a nervous feeling coursing through him as he got closer to the peak. The red sun still shone, confirming that the scene would still be perfect even if he decided to walk the rest of the way up. But the nervous energy kept him moving at the same pace.

Everything around him was silent and he imagined a excited cry from Kairi echoing off the hill. It was enough to push himself harder, a huge goofy grin plastering his face. Before he reached the peak, he stopped to control his breathing. Popping the question seemed less romantic if he was gasping for air between each word. A dizzy feeling started to sweep through him as he thought about it, those butterflies seeming to loop around in his stomach and chest. Finding the courage, he walked up to the top.

And stopped.

Everything was red. The setting sun. Her hair. Blood leaking out in a pool around her. But her skin was growing paler.

A different kind of dizziness overtook him. Things starting to blacken, taking away all the red for a moment. He was sure he was going to pass out. Sora's eyes readjusted to the red, and he wished he had passed out. Body moving naturally, he was holding her in his arms within seconds. Tiny brops of blood were on her pale cheeks and when trying to wipe them away he smeared a huge streak across it. His hands were red now to, soaked with her blood. Which couldn't be possible, he was barely gone for twenty minutes. She stirred as he pushed her cold body against his. "Hey." It was to soft, Sora felt his breathing start to go erratic.

"H-how did this-? Who- Kairi." Words jumbled in his head, sticking to his tounge as he tried to piece together a coherent sentence. A small smile played on her lips, her usual amused smile. But her lips were getting whiter, barely pink anymore.

"It's okay. It's fine." She was trying to comfort him, but he couldn't let her. Shaking sobs wracked through him as he held her tighter to him. "I heard that you were going to propose to me." Loosening his grip in surprise, he saw a genuine smile cross her face. "Is that true?" All he could do was nod, his throat hurting to much to speak. "Can I-I see the ring?" Kairi's body shivered as a wind blew across the hill, already seeming chilled. Taking out the ring, he saw Kairi's eyes light up as she saw the diamond. Without thinking about it, he slipped the ring onto her finger. "You d-don't have to do that Sora." He shook his head, closing his fist around hers.

"I love you." He whispered, sobs shaking both of them as he tried to regain some kind of control.

"I kn-now, I'm a little tired Sora. I just need some sleep."

Grabbing her roughly, he quickly sat her up. "No Kairi!" Blue eyes hidden now, she didn't stir. "Dammit Kairi! Wake up!" Shaking her roughly, he started kissing her face. Cold. "No. Kairi! Wake up! Wake! Up!" His screams echoed back to him along the hill. When she still didn't stir from his yelling and pleading he sobbed and slowly set her down. A new wave of emotion racking through him.

Running down the hill, the sun had mostly set, dulling the colors as it began to creep to night. But all he could see was red. That figure was probably miles away, but Sora couldn't think of that now. Just imagined when he got his hands on him. How, for once throughout this job, it would feel good to kill someone. Everything was still coated in that red.

**Sorry about such a late update. I will probably only be able to work on this weekends and I'm soo sorry for that guys! But thank you for reading and I'm glad to have you all. I really am sorry guys : (**

******Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late**_

**So please let me know what you think. What do you guys think about this updating buisness or how was this chapter? Didi you expect it? I'm so sorry guys and I love you all for reading my story. Thank you sooo much and Good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11. I kinda enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy it as well! (and sorry for the late update -again-)**

**? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

It hurt, her home-made stitches starting to tear on her leg. Kairi had known exactly where to grab, and now she could feel it tearing with each step. No tears came to her eyes, she was used to the pain by now, but she felt annoyed at the red head. And annoyed that she missed the touching moments of her last words to the boy she loved. Which felt extremely dissapointing, but staying there had posed to big of a risk. Her boyfriend was likely to come unglued at the scene and with her leg now open from Kairi's nails, well she wouldn't win. Which was such a shame, she could have knocked out two birds with one stone. Usually she hated that expression, but it fit just right in this scenario.

A scream echoed somewhere from behind her. It sounded animal-like, almost enough to make her stop. But she wasn't suicidal and there was so much left to do. Quickening her pace she felt her thigh start to throb. Pain had become easily managable, she had dealt with it since she was young. A deep cut was nothing so she started to run feeling blood trickle down her leg. The brunette was unpredictable to her, his behavior so different from hers. He wasone of them who would try to hunt her down. That was why she took out there lead operator, the best at finding targets. Aeriths boyfriend had been another whizz with technollogy, so of course he had to go second. If only Kairi hadn't fought back, just accepted her fate then she could have had given them both the gift of death. But the red head had to ruin her plans. Sighing, she tried to plan on how to take down the third person in charge of starting the group but it seemed unlikely. He would be the toughest to fight, and with her leg swelling she would easily be beaten by the silver haired boy.

The easiest targets now being Yuffie, Roxas, and Namine. Her mind easily calculated which to target first, Namine. But she instantly changed that to Yuffie.

Dried blood clung to her hands from the blood that had come from the red head. It felt sticky, her knife also covered in the dried cracking substance. Her mind kept tricking her into thinking it was her own, letting her beleive that she didn't kill anyone. But reality wasn't something she could escape so easily, and the blood on her hands always reminded her of the red head. It had been the perfect stage, everything a brilliant red from the sunset. Brilliant red hill, brilliant red hair, brilliant red blood. Laughs started to come out between her lips, her body hurting as it fought to pant while laughing.

It really was brilliant. She dropped the knife, leaving a piece to edge the brunette away from sanity. She trusted he would find her when she needed him to.

**Namine**

A squeal came from her throat, a perfect bubbly feeling filling her. Just trying to find names for the baby was exciting enough. Two long arms held her from behind planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. Another giggle escaped her throat as she looked into his big blue eyes. They sparkled with amusement and an emotion that brought tears to her eyes. "How are you doing?" He asked, his voice purring as he rubbed her tummy. This made another giggle go through her at the thought that he could feel a baby so small.

"I'm doing great." Looking at the room that was going to be converted into the baby's a small frown creased her forehead. "But I still don't know how to decorate the bedroom." Crossing her arms she felt Roxas chuckle more then she heard him. Sending a small glare his way, she started to laugh as well. Being mad now seemed impossible with all the excitement in her.

"Isn't it a little early to think about that?" Cutting her off as she opened her mouth, he pulled her against him into a tight hug. "We will get everything ready when we know whether it's a boy or a girl, alright?" Tears came to her eyes, her emotions unable to control. Nodding, he let her go and stepped back to look into her face. His blue eyes still managed to make her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm up. Roxas smiled at the reaction, holding her face in his hands. She still didn't know how she had been so lucky as to have caught him, but she was glad anyways. He was hers, his love never seeming to end for her. More tears filled her eyes. "Good, now don't worry so much about it, okay?" Managing a nod, he chuckled again at her sudden shy reaction. Kissing her nose, he let go of her face. "I'm going to start dinner."

Namine followed, grabbing his hand although they were only walking through the house. Everything was painted so bright her, yellows, blues, they all made her feel warm inside. Almost as if she walked into a fairytale. "I love you, Roxas." Her tone more serious then it usually was, he turned toward her abruptly. His lips pressed against hers, their kiss quickly escalating as he pulled her tightly against him. When they broke she was breathing heavily, a huge smile working it's way across her face. Now she was sure she was in a fairytale, feeling as if she might be glowing bright as her stomach fluttered.

"I love you to. More then I can ever say." He whispered into her ear, making her smile grow even more across her face. That feeling of glowing growing bigger with his words. As he walked in the kitchen she turned into the family room, the name making her giggle. Grabbing her sketch pad, she tried to draw that feeling only he could make. Her hands instead starting to draw the spikes in his hair, the way his jaw curved, that smile he would give her when she giggled at something he said. But his eyes weren't the same. They never held that feeling he had in his.

And she was happy they didn't. Nothing could quite replicate what they felt, and that was enough for her.

******Thank you all for reading this. I decided to end on a happier note since the last one was pretty sad. : ) And I wanted Namine to seem excited about her growing family and all. So thanks, this is dedicated to all of you lovelies out there. Thank you so much ^.^**

******Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late**_

******In all honesty, I wasn't going to write this. It's really late and I have school in a few hours but . . . You guys definatley deserve all the time I can give to you. I'm so happy that you are reading this. Thank you, you guys really do inspire me to write. -especially at night when it's late, but oh well-**

******Please review or PM. Liked how the chapter ended? Want more death? Predictions on the pshyco killer? I'd like to know, so please tell me. I love you all! Good night everyone! : D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So chapter 12. Here you go! Enjoy ^.^**

***oh I haven't done this in a while* DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. . . though I wish I did, I really don't**

**Riku**

Everything had just been piling up, all the deaths causing more and more work to be stacked on him. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he wished he could sleep. In truth, he hadn't slept in three days. Yuffie hadn't called him or texted him for days. All he could think of was her, sometimes feeling that composure he worked so hard to keep intact starting to slip. But he made sure that it never slipped around anyone else. Blaming a fall for a sprained wrist after he had punched a wall in frustration. Sora is missing and Kairi is dead. Everything was going to hell.

Going to Kairi's funeral was hard though. This was the only time he let tears slip out through that whole week. Letting worry and despair sink in for just a few hours. And then it was back to buisness, finding the killer and looking for his closest friend, Sora. Worry still ate at him as much as he pushed it away. If the killer had gotten Sora to, then he was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle any more. Taking all of Cloud and Aerith's work was hard enough, now having to take Kairi's he felt he was living in a nightmare. Which was probably why he couldn't get any sleep. Why rest to have such bad dreams when he was walking in one at the moment? Only problem was he couldn't seem to wake up.

Running a hand through his hair, trying to push away that tiredness that set in his bones, he set outto get some dinner from the diner down the street. Leaving the gun in the safe, he placed his hand-crafted dagger into a hidden sheath around his waist. All of them were on alert now, he had made sure to inform them. Kairi and Cloud were two great fighters, and Aerith had been the expert at everything behind the scenes. Now the second founder of their organization was missing after his girlfriends death. The police were sure it was the brunette who had been on the killing spree. Riku wasn't as positive. Especially if it had to do with Kairi. Sure, he was handy with a knife but Sora was the one to pray over every kill they made. Back when they were little he would care for any sick or injured animal that crawled toward him. All Riku felt about his dissapearance was fear and a growing sense of dread.

Entering the little diner, the warmth in the small place couldn't reach the cold inside him. There wasn't much that could, he was incased in a block of ice. Wearing the weight of the world, he sat down and ordered Sora's favorite dish, his composure threatening to crack. He kept a straight face.

**? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

"You couldn't do it if you tried, your to scared." Her voice sounded bubbly as she talked to the girl following her into the alley. Darkness clouded them from the high-rising walls, no street lights or sounds heard from civilization. Sleeves drooping low on the petite girl, she pushed her short hair away from her invisible face. Hiding behind this hood, she felt like a new person. It felt good to taunt the tormented girl who walked in front of her. However, the girl with short black hair walked with a buisness-like stride. Hands clenched at her sides as the small girl continued to follow her and laugh at her pain. The figure wore Aerith's cloak, and Yuffie was sure it was a vision playing through her head. But at times it could be very convincing, yet Yuffie couldn't beleive otherwise. And that was just how the shrouded girl liked it. "Besides, he never loved you anyways~" Singing, she danced around the quick paced girl, whose head sunk lower at her words.

"Shut up!" She giggled at the girl's expense, dodging the punch but wincing at her quick movement. Her leg was still sore from her quick patch up. This had to hurry up, or she was sure that she would be late. Taunting wasn't making her move faster, but the figure saw that it was hardening her resolve. It was a whole lot easier for her victimn to kill herself. Of course the blood was on her hands but she liked to push people to their limits, like she was pushed to hers. "Watch, you'll see." Tears started streaking down the tall girls face, again she laughed at her more disbeleiving this time. "Why do you haunt me?"

"Because I can~." Using that singsong tone, she skipped ahead of the girl and looked at the door. Dark gray, hidden in the shadows and invisible at night. Touching the cold metal, she heard footsteps walking up behind her. "To scared to." Whispering it to see Yuffie clench her hands again. "You couldn't if you tried." Letting her words sound like a breath, she dodged another punch by her. "Nuh uh. Can't hit your own thoughts." Playing up the illusion some more, she followed the girl into the room.

Passing into the office, the small girl sat on the desk as Yuffie went directly to the safe. Prying it open wasn't hard for her, she was abnormally strong. There wasn't any more encoursgement needed, she sat silently and watched as the tall girl started to load the gun. It was a hand gun, some old looking type of metal that had delicate carvings along the barrel. One, two, three, four bullets into the gun. Spinning the gun, she pulled back the trigger and-

A door opened, from the front. Quickly slipping into shadows, the figure grimaced at this new comer. That stolen cloak blended her in as a silver haired boy walked in, rifling through a stack of papers. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Yuffie. And then he saw the gun.

**Riku**

Time stopped. Both stared at the other, darkness mixing into their features. Relief had quickly turned into icy fear, his body freezing from it's grip. He was to afraid to move toward her, afraid she would do something hasty. Eyes taking her in, lines were drawn on her wrists. Then her realized they weren't lines. Criss-crossing in all ways along her wrists were cuts ranging in deepness. A hiss like breath slid between his teeth, wanting to cover those cuts with his hands. Wrap her in his arms to keep her away from the pain. His composure broke.

Hands moving quickly, she held the gun to her head. Just as quick, he had knocked the gun away into the shadows across the room. Going to dive for it, Riku grabbed her from around her waist before she could lunge. Arms squeezing tighter, he tried to let go of that painful feeling. It gripped his throat, making it hard to swallow and breathe, while also sinking in his stomach like a stone. All he could think of were those words he had said to her, when thay had met in the alley. Horror tried to break him as he realized what he'd done. With a harsh push, she had broken his hold. The gun slid to her feet and she picked it up looking at it questioningly.

Turning toward him, she gave an apologetic smile. Riku tried to lunge at her, to grab her. To stop her from doing it. "I'm sorry." A whisper that froze time, his eyes staring at hers as she pulled the trigger. A loud bang cracked from the gun and time returned to normal. Her body slumping over as the bullet went through her skull. That pain intensified, he couldn't control himself. There wasn't any composure left in him to stand after this. Catching her as she fell, he looked at her bewildered. For some reason he couldn't accept that she was dead, hoping the shadows would hide the fact. Blood dripped from the bullet hole, her eyes starting to fade from that look into nothingness. His body betrayed him, folding over her while shaking with sobs. Hearing his cries and pleas felt like a different reality. No longer feeling a connection to this world, he let his body take over. Composure seeming so useless when feeling like this.

Something moved, when he looked up the window was open. A stream of moonlight shone on her, his broken angel. Her blood now staining him, his heart, his memory. Nothing was alright. No matter how much composure he had, no matter how well he hid the feelings, nothing would change this moment.

Riku broke apart.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter, I really like writing it and such. So thank you, you guys are pretty inspiring.**

**********Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late**_

**September 11. A day to remember. This was kind of in honor of all those who died on that day. I won't forget, : ( So I wrote this kind of in honor of that. A sad chapter for a sad day. **

**Please review or PM. Tell me what you thought. Sad? Stupid? Amazing? Awful? I love all reviews and cherish all readers, so thanks. Stay safe everyone.**

***It's really late and school and such. Goodnight!* : D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter number 13. I'll explain it below. But please enjoy!**

**Axel**

The blonde sat next to him twisting his wedding band around his finger. Unlike his fiancee, he was worried and appeared jumpy ulike her excited bubbly mood. Axel always knew she wanted children but this still seemed to shock him, not even the worse news seemed to change her mood. Roxas didn't seem to mind this side of her but looked more worried at her carelessness, hating how she didn't hold any fear now. They sat in the living room, both staring at a black screen not in the mood to play any war games. "Is Sora still missing?" His friends tired voice asked, Axel sighed already wishing for the silence.

"Yeah." Running his hand through his red messy hair, he stared at the ceiling. Beside him he could feel Roxas shifting in his seat. "Riku doesn't seem to be getting any better, still on suicide watch." Answering his question before the blonde could ask. Their silver haired leader nearly killed himself, but luckily Axel had walked in to ask some questions at the right time. It had scarred him to death, just thinking about it made his skin crawl. Everyone knew he had liked her, now they knew just how much that love really was. Since he's been in the hospital Axel had visited every day, today being the only exception. Each visit never bringing good news. Usually he was sedated, the one tie they left him unsedated he nearly ripped out a chunk of his heart with his teeth. A shudder passed through Axel's tall form. Their whispers only heightened the mood, but they had to keep whispered tones due to Xion needing her rest.

She also was getting worse, the pain keeping her in bed longer and longer each day. "Are you going to visit him today?" That question struck him. He didn't want to, didn't want to see that half-crazed, half-sedated look of someone who used to be so strong. Riku's will crumbling, deteriorating into nothing more and more. And each time Axel would see him he could see that change. Green eyes now dull, silver hair more grayish, lines deepening under his eyes. Watching him made Axel feel like he was following him to insanity. Day by day the boy unraveled in front of him and he was the only one who saw it. Mostly because he was the only one to go to the hospital and see his condition. Not that he blamed the others, one look scared the living hell out of him. Seeing the silver haired men made him think of a future he was definatley trying to avoid, but no one going to check on him felt wrong. Some weird sense of right and wrong playing a big sense in him continuing to see the broken assasin. "I kind of feel bad, not going to visit him and all." Looking at the smaller boy, Axel saw anger in Roxas' eyes. "But I still can't make myself go and see him. That sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Chuckling but seeming self-mocking at the same time, Axel realized Roxas fists were tightening as he spoke. "For some reason I can't though, and all I can think is how your brave enough to go face him while all of us just ask how he's doing." What was left of them, Axel thought but felt the need to leave out. "And I wonder how you do it, how your the only one able to push all this away and see him."

Axel knew he was looking for an answer, blue eyes staring up at him curiously. Turning away Axel tried to think of an accepatable answer. He knew he couldn't push away all those thoughts and fears like Roxas thought he did. There was to much to fight on that part, instead he just dealt with it as it came. Let the thoughts swarm until he could think of something different. But this wasn't the answer Roxas would be looking for. In fact, he wasn't sure he even knew what Roxas really wanted him to say to be honest. There didn't seem to be any answer that would suit his desperate curiosity. So he shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, I just do." Of course he was right, he could see that look of despair in the blonde's eyes now.

"Axel." Both boys turned to the soft call, Axel standing up immediatley. She limped over to them clutching her stomach. It made him wince with worry, her condition rapidly getting worse. Forcing a smile she sat down next to the blonde and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were clouded with pain, enough to keep him from speaking about anything else that could cause it to grow any more. "How is Namine doing?" Xion turned toward Roxas, Axel sitting next to her to let her lean against him. The cut on her hand had scarred over leaving a white crescent mark along her palm. It still surprised him when he saw her. Lately she looked different. Now her hair reached her shoulders, her skin grew impossibly paler, and she grew thinner as the sickness raged through her. But when looking in her eyes he saw something different, something that made him want to hold her tighter.

"She's doing great. She keeps trying to get stuff ready for the baby even though we still don't know what the baby will be." Axel knew Roxas was trying to avoid anything that might make Xion upset, instead she smiled at him. "You know Namine, she always wanted to be a mother." He ran a hand through his hair smiling as Xion giggled. Axel mouthed a thank you as Roxas stood. "I was actually about to leave. But I'm really glad to see you again." Taking her hand, his eyes widened in shock. He must not have realized how bad it was getting, Axel swore in his mind. Her skin was icy, even with the heavy blanket around her shoulders. "I'll let Namine know you said 'hi'." Hugging her, he nodded at Axel and left them alone.

Rubbing her shoulders softly, he kissed the top of her head. Leaning against him, he saw she was already starting to doze off. His eyes closed as well, but there wasn't any way he would be able to sleep. There wouldn't be much comfort for him there. Not when all he dreamed about was her. Sighing, he prayed again to a god he was sure wouldn't be listening. Laying her fully down on the couch, he stood up and slowly closed the door behind him. As much as he didn't want to, he was heading to the hospital.

**Sora**

Sneaking in wasn't hard, in fact it was his job. And he was pretty good at it.

But looking at the torn boy laying in front of him knowing he was the exact same on the inside was torturous. White straps bound the boy to the bed, his arms and legs bound down. Green eyes stared at the roof but didn't seem to see anything. here was blood on the white bandages wrapped around his wrists and Sora guessed that he had tried slipping out of these straps earier. Standing across the room and staring at him felt wrong, but he felt glued to the spot. Almost as if he was swaying although he was sure he was standing perfectly still.

An IV was hooked up next to the bed and dissapeared somewhere into Riku's arm. None of this felt right. He kept wishing that this was some alternate universe and if he beleived enough, then maybe he could go back. Reality kept him stuck here though, no more daydreaming. Riku had lost Yuffie, he had lost Kairi, and both Aerith and Cloud were lost for good. No matter how muched he wished they wouldn't be coming back. Riku was mouthing something but no words seemed to come out of his throat. Sora didn't want to end up like that. Instead he focused on finding the person, imagined killing whoever it was in different, horrible ways. It was the only way he was able to keep his mind from reeling back to that day. He still couldn't wash off the blood that was on Kairi's necklace. When he took it, he didn't realize it until later that night. Now he couldn't let it go.

Riku's eyes focused and he sat up. Instantly those eyes narrowed, untrusting at the figure. "Who are you? Were you the one who killed Cloud?" His voice sounded sharp, annoyance flickering in his eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes and lines running below them. "If your here to kill me, go ahead. I won't put up much of a fight." The silver haired boy lay back down sighing. "Unless your just my imagination." He laughed at this, as if it was actually funny.

"No, it's me." Taking off the hood, Riku tried to sit up but was pulled back to the bed. Chuckling, Sora saw Riku prop up on himself up on his elbows. The taller boy stared at him in awe, his eyes opening wider as he looked at his face. Again, he tried to sit up but was pulled back to the bed. Glaring at the straps, he propped himself back up.

"Where have you been?" His voice hissed out in worry and anger, his eyes narrowing as Sora chuckled. It finally felt less tense and Sora walked over to the bed sitting down near Riku's legs. Both of them were ruined but Sora felt a little lighter now that he was near his old friend. Even Riku seemed a little less destroyed, just letting their presence comfort the other. This still felt strange. When him and Riku hung out, Sora would usually have Kairi around. Like a kick to the stomach, his lungs quickly ran out of oxygen at the thought. Noticing his expression, Riku sighed heavily. Trying to sit up again, and failin, he started to twist his arms in the ties. Gasping from the pain, red started to grow across the bandages. "Can you untie me?" Looking at him as if he were insane, he almost laughed as Riku frowned at him. "I'm not going to try and kill myself, I just want to talk without being held down to this bed." Annoyance lingered in his tone causing Sora to chuckle some more. Undoing the straps was frustrating, and, for a moment, Sora considered simply cutting them off. But if the nurses came in and saw those ties cut it might raise some suspicion, and they might need to restrain the silver haired boy later. He still felt annoyed at the numerous buckles but somehow managed to unknot them. Riku rubbed his wrists as he sat up next to the brunette. "What have you been doing? Why did you suddenly dissapear on us?"

Sora took a deep breath, feeling guilty for the worry he caused. "I've been in hiding for a while. That murderer, he killed Kairi." It came out as a whisper, the words making his throat ache. His friend nodded, already having made the assumption. "I-I'm going to track him down. I'm going to make him pay for what he did." A noise outside made him jump half the way to the window. Hushed voices whispered outside of the room. "I've got to go, but, Riku?" His friend met his eyes, green eyes filled with that worry and drowning in loss. "Stay alive. I'm going to need your help." For a second Riku smiled, the same smirk he used to. Enough to give Sora the strength to leave, so he grinned and slid out the window along the wall.

"Take care, Sora." Riku said, the door opening right after. A nurses voice started fussing at him, already calling for help. "Calm down lady, I haven't killed myself yet." Smirking at his comment, Sora gripped on the wall listening.

Another voice called out, sounding very familiar. "Don't worry about it, I'll watch over him." Both Riku and Sora snorted at that causing the brunette to grin at it. Whoever it was in there, for some reason he trusted him. Pulling up his hood he dropped, twirling and catching a branch before he could hit the ground. Outside the sun was beginning to set, time passing way to quickly. And yet, he didn't feel bad about his waste of time. As much as he wanted revenge, he needed to keep everyone else safe now as well. More lights were flicked on as the sun set, giving him plenty of shadows to walk through. As much as he wanted to turn around and take care of his friend, he couldn't. He had buisness to attend to.

**********Thank you for continuing to read this. I really enjoy writing this for you and I'm so grateful, thank you so much. I'm really sorry about the wait.**

**********Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late**_

******__****The problems: So I wanted to post this up last weekend but the world was kind of turned against me. I started the chapter but due to some events, I wasn't home until late tuesday night. Anyways, when I got home tuesday the computer stopped connecting to the internet through my router. Which was pretty annoying but me and my brother (who helped alot : D) tinkered with the wires and we are back on the internet. I'll post the super long chapter that I wanted to, hopefully, this weekend. Thank you for being so patient! I love you all! ^_^**

**********So, are you guys still interested in the series (I did make you wait a long time for it : / and I'm really sorry guys : ( ) Please let me know your thoughts and opinions. Thank you all once again. Good night : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter #14! I hope you guys like this!**

**Roxas**

Books about babies were all around the house, one opened on the coffee table from where Namine had stopped reading it. She had been gone for around an hour now, supposedly grocery shopping. He knew she was probably oggling the baby furniture or having a debate on whether to buy diapers now or a little closer to the delivery date. It had been a couple of hours now, and as much as Roxas tried to reassure himself, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Before he knew what he was doing, he was cutting up some cherry tomatoes. Cooking wasn't a hobby of his, but when he got nervous he always needed something to keep his mind on while waiting. And cooking seemed better then nothing. Besides, she would be tired by the time she got home.

It always confused him how she could spend hours looking at clothes and not getting any of them while he could barely stay in a store for thirty minutes. He only shopped when had to, or when Namine made those puppy dog eyes that were to hard to resist. All the other guys laughed about how she had him wrapped around her finger, the sad part was that it was true. If she wanted anything, he would bend over backwards to get it for her. Usually, babies scared him. They seemed so small and breakable that he didn't want to touch them. But the more he thought about it, the more he saw his girl glow, the more excited he got from the idea. It was their child, something that was just theirs. When he thought about it like that he could see why Namine was so eager to have the place ready. Her excitement was catching like a wild fire.

He turned on the radio to block out his thoughts, concentrating on mixing the bow-tie noodles in the big silver pot. Old rock songs played on the radio, more of a backround noise then anything he was actually listening to. There wasn't much of a challenge making this dish. Pasta pesto was simple to make but was one of his all time favorite pasta dishes. Stirring the ingredients together, he was done to soon. Again his mind began to rush with worried thoughts. Checking his phone, he saw there were no new texts or missed calls. Dialing her number, the call went directly to her voicemail. She was giggling as she said who she was and to leave a message. His heart started racing with different scenarios that could be happening. Trying again, it went directly to voicemail. Calming himself down, he thought there was probably no service or she forgot to charge her phone again last night. Still, he busied himself with setting out plates and making the forks and spoons look just right. She still hadn't shown. Turning up the volume on the radio even louder, he started putting all the pregnancy books up neatly. Outside it was already dark, his worry grew even more.

Putting the food into some plastic containers, he again dialed her number. This time it rang. And rang. She didn't answer, instead it went directly to her giggling voicemail. Part of him felt releived, at least she could call him if there was an emergency, the other part of him felt annoyed and nervous. Realizing how loud the radio was playing, he jumped at it and turned it off. Instantly the room was in silence, Roxas turned on the tv. Some CSI show was on, obviously something Namine had been watching, so he quickly changed it to the football game. But he couldn't concentrate on it and before he could stop himself he had his jacket and shoes on.

As he walked out the door his phone buzzed, Namine's face lighting up the screen. "Damn Nami, you scared me half to death." He chuckled into the phone.

A girl's giggle cut through the phone but it didn't sound like the small blonde's. "Meet us at the old glue factory. You should probably hurry." She laughed and hung up. For a moment, he was frozen. Liquid ice filled his every vein. And then he was calling back. Each time it went to her voicemail, that happy voice bringing a sense of dread to him. He ran, leaving the door opened behind him.

**Namine**

When she woke up it was dark. Below her, the concrete felt cold to the touch. Trying to sit up she realized that her hands were tied tightly behind her back, moving them made pain run through her arms. Some kind of cloth was tied around her mouth like a make shift gag. It wasn't to tight and, after biting at it and trying to push it out of her mouth with her tounge, it fell around her neck. Bracing herself, she slowly rolled into a kneeling position, lifting her face from the concrete floor. Her head throbbed, with each pulse she winced.

Looking around she saw she was in a big empty room, some big machinery lumbering in the corner furthest from her. A huge window was high up on the wall, no light from the moon shone through it. A soft whimper escaped her lips but nothing seemed to stir from that noise. Standing up, she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness consume her. She had to fight to keep from falling back down, but she somehow accomplished it and looked around the room again. Some of the walls had long cracks running across them, but, considering they were concrete like the floor, they looked pretty stable. The only way out seemed to be a huge metal sliding door next to the big machinery. This place wasn't at all familiar, the last thing she remembered was being in a baby store. At the time she was debating an whether to but the green baby stroller or wait until they heard what genger the baby was. Someone had put a cloth over her mouth, it didn't take long for it's effect to work with the huge gasp she had given.

No one was around though, her eyes starting to get used to the darkness. Taking a step forward, it instantly made her grind her teeth in pain. A huge cut ran along her leg, going from her ankle to midthigh. She couldn't tell how deep but, judging from the pain, she was going to need stitches. Limping slowly, she walked over to the machine. Huge blades and gears were easily visible, and something like a melting chamber sat towards the end where some small containers lined the belt. It took her a few minutes but she was able to climb up on it. Using the huge rusted metal razor nearest her and cut the tight rope. Warmth rushed to her bruising hands, the sense of blood making it feel like little pins were pricking her fingers.

She had to sit down at the edge to get off of the machine, but dropping to the ground still made her leg ache badly. Clenching her fists, a loud sound made her jump back against the cold metal. A person walked in wearing one of their cloaks. Right as Namine was about to call out to the person, she noticed the pink sown design. Her words instantly fell silent as she watched the small figure walk in. Slowly it's head spun around the room, sttopping on her. It giggled, a soft girly voice echoing from the darkness. Namine's stomach instantly dropped as the figure started walking towards her. Climbing up the machine, the figure laughed as Namine made soft grunts of pain when her leg stretched or brushed something. "Come on down. We're going to have company soon." She called out, freezing Namine to the spot. Looking down at the girl, she saw two half crazed eyes staring at her. Those blue eyes stayed on her as the figure climbed quickly behind her.

Grasping at whatever she could, she tried pulling herself up with mainly her arms. Namine saw the top of the machine, if she got up there then she could protect herself. If the person tried to get up then she would be able to push her away. As her fingers grabbed the edge of the flat part, a hand grabbed her damaged leg. It pulled hard, tugging her off. The figure let go, letting her fall to the ground. A loud crack sounded as she hit the floor, but she couldn't feel to much of the pain. Her head felt wet, but only dizziness greeted her. The girl jumped down next to her, laughing. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed were those two icy blue eyes staring down at her.

**Thanks for reading this, I hope this chapter is as suspenseful as the others. Thank you. You guys trully rock!**

**************Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late **_**AND: Newest to the group ^ ^: Hyourinmaru11- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!**

**********__****So, plot twister. I hope you all find this suspenseful and cliff hanger-like. I was kind of aiming for that after all . . . anyways, thanks for reading this story. You all are amazing, thank you thankk you thank you thank you!**

**************Please let me know what you think. How do you feel about how Namine reacted? Are you on the edge of your seat? Were you bored with this chapter? Any reviews or PM's are much appreciated and loved! Thanks again guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! I didn't know if I would have it up but here it is. Enjoy~**

**Axel**

Riku had seemed so much calmer, although there was still that look of despair in his eyes. But there was also something like a bit of hope in them as well. When he looked at his phone he saw there was seven missed calls, all from Roxas. He sighed, trying to call the boy back but the phone instantly sending him to voice mail. Wondering what could have been wrong he turned the key into the door and opened it. Like usual it was quiet. Xion was probably already sleeping, the pain medication easily taking her under. Axel couldn't help but feel lonely. And yet there was a light feeling seeming to grip his heart. That haunted look wasn't in his friends eyes, he kept saying that Sora had visited him. Part of Axel hoped he did, the other part was convinced that they were giving the silver haired boy to much medications.

Warming up a cup of ramen soup, he turned the tv on low and attempted to call the boy again. Straight to voice mail. Setting down the ramen, he grabbed a jacket expecting to head out and look for them. Almost as an after though, he went to go check on her. This whole situation had shaken him up and he needed to see her even if she was sleeping. Creaking their bedroom dooe open slowly, he peered inside. There was a lump in the middle of the bed, but it wasn't moving at all. Trying to slow his heart, he walked to the edge of the bed. The lump was to small but he still had to pull the blankets all the way off. She wasn't there.

For a second he went crazy, flipping the entire matress over as his thoughts ran away from him. He ran and checked the restrooms, both of them empty. Then the kitchen, the dining room, the entertainment room, all of them empty. Gripping his fiery red hair, he scrunched up into a ball on the floor. Letting out a frustrated scream, he lay curled up there for a while. Time didn't seem to matter, he could have been laying there for minutes or for hours. When he finally stood up he ended up walking back to their bedroom, manuevering around the huge mattress. Blankets and pillows were thrown across the room, looking as if the place was ransacked while he was gone. Fighting off another urge to scream, he saw something white laying across the ground. It looked like a discarded ribbon, but when he picked it up he felt the fabric. It was a bandadge. Blood was on some parts of it, the long ribbon leading to under the bed frame. Silence felt like a presence watching over him, this time he couldn't scream. Only held the bandadge in his hand as he stared out the window.

Pulling his jacket on roughly, he headed out the door. For some reason he felt like screaming her name down the sidewalk. A sprong of hope rose in him as his phone chimed. Almost instantly he felt like crying as he realized it wasn't her. Roxas had sent him a text, for a moment he debated on not reading it. But something felt wrong, this whole night felt wrong. Tightening his fist to where it hurt, he opened the message.

Need your help at the old glue factory. Get here ASAP.

There wasn't much said, and Axel almost decided not to go. But a strange hope at finding her pulled him forward. Made him call the cab. Before he knew it he was heading to the edge of the city, clutching his phone in his pocket.

**? ? ? ? ? ?**

It was really pathetic that the small girl was already giving up, her breathing was already becoming labored. Kicking her, she wrinkled her nose in disgust as the girl only seemed to flinch. This wasn't going to be as dramatic as she wanted, not with the blonde girl already dying on her. "Hey! Wake up!" She hissed at the girl, not getting any response from the girl. She probably shouldn't have slammed her down like that but she hadn't thought about it before-hand, and now there was a pool of blood spreading from the girl's head. Those pretty blonde locks were now tainted red, no longer that golden color. Her leg ached from that climbing and she was pretty sure she tore the stitches again, pulling the robe up she started to bandage the wound. As predicted, the home-made stitches had been torn apart giving her a fresh look at the cut inside her muscle. A hiss of pain escaped her throat as the bandage squeezed the wound, ignoring it she hobbled back to the girl.

"Come on! You better not die on me!" Huffing, beads of sweat had started to drip down her neck. It was hot in here, almost unbearably so. Before she could pull off the hood the sound of a car driving up made her freeze. Below her the girl twitched a bit, a smile made it's way across her face. Adrenaline pumped through her as she slinked over to the darker part of the room. Hiding inside the big machine, she stared out as the big metal sliding door rattled open. Instantly the other blonde ran in going to the fallen girl immediatley.

"Namine! Namine, stay awake! Come on baby." His voice cracked but she couldn't see his face as his back was turned to her. Pulling out her small dagger, she got ready to surprise him from behind when he stood up. Quickly leaning back in to the shadows, he spun in a circle. "Where are you? I'll fucking kill you! Where the fuck are you hiding?!" She smiled at his use of profanity, Slowly running her gloved hand over the blade. She didn't realize when she had started enjoying the kill. But now it felt like a releif any time she plunged the knife into someone else. Taking their lives as a stress releif. Before she knew it she had started to look forward to these killings, enjoying them more and more. "Where the-" His voice suddenly cut off making her frown slightly. She wanted to keep playing this little game. He kneeled down again, holding the blonde girl. "Nami-ne." Sounding more like a sob, she started to sneak her way over there.

"G-get out of h," breaking out into coughing, blood seemed to be dripping from her ears. The girl never finished, her eyes dulling and her short labored breaths stopping before she could finish. The scene was utterly heart breaking, and it made a wave of giddiness pass through her.

"Namine! No, Namine!" The screams echoed throughout the metal walls, his voice breaking off with sobs. "Wake up, wake the fuck up! Namine!" Shaking the dead girl, he broke out into wild sobs his words jumbling together. That smile grew on her lips as she relished it, knew she would make his death slow and painful to elicit more cries from him. As she started to walk towards him she heard another car drive up. A stream of curses ran through her mind as she was now forced to act quickly. Whoever it was would suffer worse then she was planning on making the blonde boy go through. The metal door opened as she plunged her dagger deep in the broken boy's back.

**So thanks a million for reading this, it means alot to me! ^ ^**

******************Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late **_**AND: Newest to the group ^ ^: Hyourinmaru11- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!**

******************A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter was a bit . . . lacking. I have lost my inspiration for some reason, I dunno. I really did try with this chapter though : ( So I'm really sorry if it wasn't as good as the others, I'll try to do better! Anyways, thanks again guys, I hope it wasn't all as bad as I thought.**

******************Please review/Pm me. Tell me if I messed up or if you like the story so far. Either way I'll be overjoyed. Anyways, thanks guys. Goodnight!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So guys, chapter 17! Ireally liked writing this one. Lost my writer's block : D**

**Axel**

When he walked in he almost lost his lunch. A body was slouched over another, both to hidden in the dark for him to see the faces. Putting his hand on part of the big machine that stood next to him he saw one tall window, the moon's rays blocked by clouds. Slowly walking over he saw that the figure seemed to be holding the other in his lap before he died. As he got closer he finally saw who it was, instantly losing any food that was in his stomach. Acid burned his throat as he ran over to the couple, tears still frsh on the other boys cheeks. Only dying mere seconds before he got there, Axel's hands were shaking as he pulled out a gun. In the boy's arms was Namine, her pale hair spilling over his lap and darkened with blood. Kneeling down, he saw a knife wound in Roxas' back. Almost losing bearing, Axel softly placed the boy to where he was laying down. Taking Namine, he set her down facing the blonde boy.

Tears started falling down his face as he stared at the broken couple. She was out trying to buy her baby some things earlier that day, and now . . . A need to break down and sob consumed him, but he settled on letting silent tears fall down his cheeks instead. Standing up, he looked around the room. No movement came from in the room, and then he heard a groan. Soft and coming from the back.

Gripping the gun, he walked slowly towards the back corner. Each step he took felt like a millenia as he tried to see who was in the back corner. Every nerve in his body seemed to ignite as he saw a lump underneath a tarp as he finally neared the corner. There was a second in which he thought about leaving, calling the police and living. But they all faced the demon, now it was his turn. Grabbing the very edge of the tarp, he slid it down slowly keeping the gun on the lump. As the rough fabric came off the person he gasped and nearly collapsed. Xion layed shivering, her hands were tied behind her back. Running over to the shivering girl, he almost dropped his gun. "A-axel." Voice sounding drowsy, he saw a bruise starting to form on her cheek bone.

His hands wrapped around her, sitting her up so he could hold her. That urge to break down came back to him, but he pushed it down. Pulling her away from him, he looked into her blue eyes. Staring back she looked almost confused at him, he crashed his lips onto hers. The tank top and shaorts she wore to sleep were still on her and she shivered leaning in to him for warmth. "What happened?" Her eyes wondered from his face and looked around before she looked back, his body shivering as her eyes met his again.

"A person in a cloak grabbed me when I woke up. Whoever it was punched me in the face, and then I woke up here. Where are we?" Axel's eyes dipped up and down, seeing that there was scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. Other then that she looked unharmed, causing Axel to sigh in releif.

Running his hands through her hair, he stood her up on her own feet. Xion complied, limping next to him as he started to lead her towards the door. For some reason it had closed behind him, he darted his eyes around suspiciosly. "The old glue factory, but we're getting out of here now." Their pace was incredibly slow, she was limping badly on one leg. A deep gash was in her mid thigh. "What happened to your leg?" He asked, grabbing her arm and slinging it around his shoulder. Crouching down a bit, she leaned into him comfortably.

"Whenever that person took me, he cut my leg dragging me into a stolen car." Touching around the swelling cut, she hissed as if in great pain. Tightening his hold, he pressed her even more firmly to him. Trying to speed their pace, he slowed back down the moment she made a soft whimper, considering if he should carry her. "IS that Namine and Roxas?" Voice raising an octave, he looked over at the two figures laying side by side. Again those tears fell down his cheek, coughing to try and clear his throat. A part of him wanted to take them with him, get them out of here in case the killer tried to take them. At least if he took them they would be assured a proper funeral, but they wouldn't make it out before whoever the murderer was came back. With Xion the way she was, she wasn't able to hold herself in a fight.

"Yeah, but what happened to them isn't whats going to happen to us. We're getting ou-" The loud clanging of someone struggling with the door cut him off, a moment later the door swinging open without any noise. His heart stopped as he saw a figure in a cloak start to walk in, his voice and breath leaving him all at once. Next to him Xion pressed closer to him, her hand tightening on his own. For some reason the figure was looking down at it's leg, whispering soft curses as if the person had gotten hurt and was annoyed. Once the cloaked figure looked up, it gasped and started walking towards them. Taking a step back, the figure continued to move quickly towards them, but Axel couldn't see who it was. Unfortunatley the hood to the cloak was pulled up, hiding the figures face. At that moment the moon broke through the clouds lighting up two blue eyes.

"Axel!" Beside him Xion shrieked, clinging to him. Lifting the gun, he shot as Xion tripped and pulled on him. The crack of the bullet echoed through the room.

**Thanks guys! Wow, I really appreciate that you still are reading this. Anywho, you guys continue to inspire me and I really hope I didn't disapoint with this one. **

**********************Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late **_**AND: Newest to the group ^ ^: Hyourinmaru11- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!**

**A/N: Thanks guys! You all helped with that bout of writer's block, I really did like writing this. Also, did this part confuse you. I really enjoyed the comments with the guesses. Anyways, you'll soon see who the killer is. I think there may be two or three chapters left. (maybe four but I'm sure it's not any more then that!) so thanks again guys! you all are amazing.**

**Please leave a review or PM me, I love to know what you guys are thinking. Any guesses on who the killer is? Thoughts on this chapter? Storyline? I would love to know the answers to all of these questions! Thanks again guys! : ) See ya later ^ ^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter #17 (the true 17, sorry bout the typo on the last one ^_^') Enjoy~**

**Axel**

His gun flew out of his hand as he hit the ground, Xion's arm trapped between. "Ungh!" A voice shouted out, obviously being hit by the bullet. Xion wiggled out from beneath him, scooting away from the figure. "Axel! What the hell?" A voice hissed out, clutching it's arm. The bullet only seemed to graze the figure's arm, but Axel jumped as the person spoke his name. Standing in a defensive position, he saw his gun had slid towards where Namine and Roxas were laying. Part of him couldn't believe it slid that far, the other part was yelling at him for letting go of the gun. Glancing back, he saw Xion's curled up in a ball. Part of him wondered how she got the fabric off her wrists, but figured it was easier to squirm out of those things considering how much weight she's lost. Looking back at the figure he saw him starting to slide off his hood.

His gasp was loud, covering the slight gasps coming from the young boy. "S-sora!?" Their eyes met, the brunette staring at him confused. Both of them watching each other cautiously. "What are you doing here?" Keeping his defensive stance, he backed up until Xion was clutching his hand. She gave his hand a soft squeeze, giving him the strength he needed.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm here to get revenge on this psycho!" Axel stared at him confused, that made no sense. How would Sora even know about this place. Narrowing his green eyes, he glared at the brunette who was searching the cut. "You shot me!" Poking it, he let out a soft hiss of pain and started press his palm to it. The leather gloves must not have felt to good because Sora let out a louder hiss at the pressure he put on it. Soft mutterings came from the boy as he stared at his arm.

Beside him, Xion drew closer as if she were afraid. It only drove Axel angrier, his trust for the boy weakening by the second."Of course I shot you! Your wearing a cloak just like the 'psycho you were talking about." Blue eyes snapped up towards his, seeing the mistrust. Sora frowned at the red head, his own eyes narrowing. "How did you even know to get here?" Slowly moving more in front of Xion, he was happy when the small girl obliged. Feeling her safe behind him was all he needed to keep her out of harm's to put his hands on his hips, Sora thought better of it and put his hand back on his arm. Luckily the bullet only grazed the skin, but it obviously was painful by the way the boy's face was contorted.

Grinding his teeth together, he stared at Axel with disbelief. "Roxas texted me! Which is why your here, I presume." Finally looking around the room that now had the moon's rays beaming through, his body seemed to freeze. With a sudden jerk the boy took a step back, his face growing pale. "That isn't-" Shaking his head slightly and putting a hand over his mouth he stared at the direction where the bodies were. The way he was acting gave Axel a little bit of confusion, he seemed to surprised for it to have been him. "That can't be. He texted me less then an hour ago." Trying to rationalize it, Sora took another step back pressing against the, closed again, door. Looking back, he stared at the door then back to the bodies. "But, then, who . . ." Voice trailing off, he stared at the two suspiciously. Now Axel was positive it couldn't be Sora,remembering the way he had reacted was nearly the same as the younger boy's reaction. Which meant that the killer still had to be somewhere around here. Looking at his gun, then eyeing the room he drew Xion closer to him.

Sora's hand was now keeping him braced on the door as if he might fall at any second. "It wasn't us. I got the same message and Xion was brought here. We were wondering the same thing." Glancing around the room Axel wondered if he should run and grab his gun or just try to escape this awful place. Deciding the latter was a better idea, he pulled Xion towards the door feeling her stumble a bit. Before he could turn around he heard Sora sigh shakily, the boy catching his eye. Suspicion still lingered in his blue eyes, but he seemed a bit reassured by what Axel had said.

"You sure that-" Sora's eyes widened, his hands flying up as he attempted to run at him. "Axel, watch-" A sharp pain in his right side made him cringe, stumbling forward a bit.

**Riku**

Since Axel had visited the doctors had kept him untied, but they checked on him nearly every thirty minutes. He had been sure to keep from giving them any reason to sedate him again. Trying his best to comply with whatever they said, his thought kept roaming back to what Sora was talking about. Most of the deaths had been connected. All to that person. Each death followed by another, one by one. If she hadn't killed Cloud, he'd still have her. Maybe even had a chance with Yuffie, a chance when she finally realized that Cloud didn't love her like that but there was someone else. Those thoughts used to fuel him into his despair, but now they only fueled his anger. He didn't want to be in here anymore. Instead, he wanted to be helping Sora.

They had the doors and windows locked, leaving him with nothing in the white room. A bed and a counter were the only objects that he was trusted with. A small smile lit his face as he realized it. Looking under the bed he saw exactly what he was hoping for. Springs attached to each other to keep the bed from falling through the frame. One was small enough to work. Fiddling with it, he had one side undone when he heard the footsteps. Sitting up on the bed and trying to look bored, the doctor walked in staring at him. Asking the same questions as the other, she gave him a small encouraging smile unlike the others. Her hair was blue, which was strange but considering his hair was silver he didn't have much room to speak. Answering with the usual "good", "fine", "yes", and "no"'s, she gave him another smile. "I'm glad you're doing better." Sounding genuinely excited, she stood up clipboard in hand. Blue eyes sparkling, she gave a soft wave. "Take care now."

Shocked, he nodded and watched her leave. Jumping back down, he messed with it until the spring broke leaving a sharp end. Perfect. Straightening the metal as perfect as he could he hissed when his finger slipped and got cut. Not that he wasn't used to it but if another doctor came in the would think something else of the situation. As he got it to the point of liking, he fiddled with it in the window's lock. As the window's opened the door did as well. A shocked gasp came from the doctor.

Turning around, he saw the same doctor staring at him sadly. She went to walk over to him, he caught her name tag. "Sorry Aqua. My friend needs me!" Jumping out of the window and onto the small ledge he had grabbed on to a thick enough tree branch. Shimmying down he saw her head stick out of the window, relief passing over her features when she realized that he wasn't trying to commit suicide.

"Riku! Wait, you still need help!" Inside there were sounds of other doctors shouting, he ran off as he touched the ground. "Riku!" Her voice being lost as he ran down the street and out to freedom.

**XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

After a couple of miles he found a pay phone and borrowed fifty cents from a stranger. "Hello?" A whispered voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Sora! Where are you at?" Looking around, he was relieved that no one had recognized him, a bit of paranoia creeping through him as he waited for doctors to drag him back to the hospital.

The brunette gasped realizing who it was. "Riku?! How did you get a phone? Aren't you supposed to be in a hospital?" The boy rattled off questions causing Riku to chuckle. It was always like the brunette to want to know every detail. Once again looking around, he felt the urge to whisper even though he was behind a store where no one could hear or see him. Shivering, the silver-haired boy held the phone a little tighter feeling more and more defenseless without a weapon. Knowing he would have to break Sora's ramblings, he cleared his throat.

"Sora I really don't have a lot of time. I only have fifty cents and I'm at a payphone." Some laughter and coughing were heard as a man and a woman stumbled out of the bar he was behind. Even from here he could smell alcohol and cigarette smoke. Wrinkling his nose, the silver-haired boy turned his back from the loud couple that were now attached at the lips. People who were drunk always grossed him out.

"I'm heading to the old glue factory." Sora's voice instantly became serious, the silver-haired boy straightening at the sudden change of tone. Around him the street lights started to come on with a soft buzzing sound causing him to jump. The couple was laughing loudly again and stumbled back into the bar. "Roxas texted me and I think that whoever it was who killed Kairi is there. I finally found him." Goosebumps raised on Riku's arms at the thought of it, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'll meet you there, Sora." After that he hung up the phone.

**Sorry about the wait. Last weekend I was crazy busy -.-' so I didn't have any time. Sorry! But thanks for reading this! I really appreciate all of you guys! Thank you sooooo much! ^ ^ I hope you like how it continues (all though it's nearing it's end : ( )**

**************************Special thanks to the following: Krajesh- PMing, reviewing and following: Thank you ^.^ I appreciate every kindness you've given me. Twili Princess Hyrule Queen- reviewing and following: I'm glad to see you enjoy my work : ) so thank you, thank you! Ventusthe Thief- reviewing and following: Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like what I've created and I hope you liked this Riku chapter! imademyfangirl- Reviewing and following- I'm happy you enjoy this story and thank you : )! So thank you : D**_** Copy and pasted because it's late **_**AND: Newest to the group ^ ^: Hyourinmaru11- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!**

**A/N: I'm excited and sad for the end of this! I really enjoy writing this story. I think there might be three more chapters (including an epilouge) after this one. Not sure though. Also, thanks for the reviews guys! They helped me not only write this chapter but the chapters to my other stories. Thanks a million! : D**

**Please Review or PM me, either way is good. Let me know what you think. And thanks again guys! You continue to inspire me through this story line! Goodnight~!**


End file.
